HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!
by Uchiha.Sophitia
Summary: Sequel to 'I Have to Take Care of THAT?Are you Kidding ME' 10 years after being taken away from Sasuke and Kakashi by Itachi, Haruka is still with Itachi. Nobody has tried to save her-until Sasuke and Kakashi awake from their comas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though.

* * *

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 2**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 1**

* * *

I sit in my room, string longingly out my barred window. My long, ebony hair, flutter behind me with the cool late autumn breeze emitting from the window. I long for freedom, out of my cage. I tasted it once, and it got away. Sasuke, and Kakashi, are probably dead. No attempt to save me from Itachi, father, not even the slightest hint. They are dead, or they never really ever cared. A solitary tear slides out of my onyx eyes, and down my pale cheek, the saltiness stinging a scratch on my cheek. The tear is solitary, just like me. All alone and sad. My life is like everything that is sad.

"Training in ten minutes," is heard from the other side of my door, along with the click of it being unlocked. I stand up, and put on some fresh clothes;a red tank top, black pants, and plated fingerless gloves. I don't care about the chilliness it is outside. With the amount of training I normally go through I usually overheat. I look at the blue kimono with the Sakura blossom, that I worn on THAT day. It is torn, tattered, frayed, and even scorched, and frankly looks like a peice of shit, but there is NO way I'd ever give it up. Its the only reminder of the piece of freedom, freedom that I had and lost 10 years ago. I lightly brush a finger on it, and then walk out the door, knowing what is going to go on today.

It is the same everyday. I wake up, stare out my barred window for a while. My evil father comes around, unlocks the door and tells me training is in ten minutes. I work my ass off, only to be a disappointment, go back to my room and get locked in, occasionally beat before. Of course I do get some in between meals now. I also have an hour break to go wherever I want withing the house, excluding Itachi's room. Over time I did get those small bits of freedom, or what other will call everyday life; but still I'm kept a prisoner and treated like one. Or maybe worse, most prisoners don't have Uchiha Itachi in charge of them.

I walk to the kitchen and grab a piece of bread, and quickly eat it. I'm aloud to eat bread every morning. Itachi never said I could, but he has seen me before and never said anything, and it is always replaced when it is gone. I always wonder if I could take some of the nicer foods, such as the doughnuts or the bagels, but I not going to risk it. I'm surprised I'm not being beaten for eating the bread. I then got to the counter and grab my katana, kunai pack, and shuriken holster.

"Sparing," Itachi said, as I walked out the door, and threw three kunai at me. One slices my left arm as I jump to the side. I then grab a shuriken and toss it at Itachi, knowing it is not going to hit, but if he spends the whole time dodging he can't attack.

"How's training with the brat going?" Where did that voice come from and who is it? I turn around and see sharky man. I always wanted to know how he breathes with those gills. Maybe he has lungs to breath above water, and the gills are for underwater purposes. Also WHY DOES he wrap his sword in toilet paper? Maybe it is so he has a supply during missions? But it even has toilet paper on it when he ISN'T on missions. Oh, and was it his mommy or daddy that was a shark? I sure do want to many things about shaky man.

Suddenly my head hits a wall, HARD. What happened!? I look up and see Itachi. I must have really spaced out to not notice him coming to tackle me. "Why didn't you even attempt to dodge, I was pretty obvious," he said, taking out a kunai.

"I spaced out," I repiled, knowing I get in A LOT of trouble if I lie.He takes the kunai, and puts it to my neck.

"Why?" he growled.

"I saw sharky man, and a lot of random questions popped into my head," I said, filching as the kunai lightly goes across my neck, leaving a red line there. Likely to scar. He has done such cuts before to scare me, and it almost always leaves scars.

"Such as?" he asked, emotionless.

"You don't want to know, it is REALLY stupid and a waste of time," I aid, flinching as he turns the slash into a spiral going down my neck. Luckily NOT cutting any of those major vains in my neck.

"Tell me," he hissed.

"Can he breath underwater because of the gills? Why is his sword wrapped in toilet paper? And was his mommy or daddy a shark?" I replied, quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, and let out a chuckle. HE actually CHUCKLED! Is the world going to an end? I don't want to die with the ending world!? I want Sasuke and Kakashi NOT be dead and save my ass.

"What did you say?" sharky man asked, backing away from Itachi, afraid. Maybe he thinks the world is coming to an end too.

"You don't want to know. Haruka, go in and eat something. NOT bread, and something healthy. Look in the fridge and cook two of whatever. Don't burn the house down," Itachi said, releasing me. "Don't get blood in the food," he added, looking at my neck. I think I put him in a good mood somehow.

I walk in the kitchen and look around, wonder what I could cook. I open the fridge and find some hamburger meat and some green veggies. I go into a cabinet and find two frying pans. I continue to look around the kitchen and find some vegetable oil, and some spices. I put the pans on the stove and turn one of the flames on. I put the meat in the pan and chop it up with a spatula. While it was sizzling, I look for a strainer for the grease. After finding the strainer, and the meat is done browning, I drain it, and put it back on the pan, adding a little water and the spices. I then turn the other pan on and begin cooking the veggies. Cooking, isn't really that hard, even though Itachi rarely lets me do it. Fear of me blowing up the kitchen with the stove maybe. Never the less, I still learned some recipes.

I take the meat and the veggies and put them on two separate plates; I'm not even going to attempt to poison Itachi's food. He'll try to make me eat it if he detects poison, and I'll have hell to pay later. He always have the antidotes, but only gives them to me at the brink of death, and later I get beat to the edge of death.

"Eat,and then go to your room," Itachi said, coming in and taking a plate. Did I do something wrong? Or is he up to something? He NEVER lets me off with only the amount of training done. There is ALWAYS something that needs improvement. And WHY did sharky man come here? He rarely does so, and if he does, I'm not suppose to know. He always sneaks in late at night or early in the morning and leaves shortly after. 10-15 minutes is the most he stays, and he is STILL here, standing in the yard, looking at my barred window. There is something up.

* * *

Okay, first chapter. It was going to be longer, but I wouldn't have time to post it for a while. My dad is making us clean the house, so it sparkles, which will take a while. Pretty much EVERYTHING is being cleaned out. So that is taking up a lot of time, but I'm still going tp update. I stayed up to midnight last night to get typing. Also I have no idea why I described Haruka cooking for a whole paragraph. It has no importance later in the story, but is there so deal. I wanted the training to be longer, but I have reasons for why I changed it, so deal. Sorta left you at a cliffie, sorry about that.

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! _**

Current votes are at top, summaries are below.

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

If anybody didn't figure it out, last chapter was in Haruka's point of view and this story takes place 10 years after Itachi capturing Haruka.

Character ages are;

Haruka: 15

Sasuke: 23

Kakashi: 37

Itachi: 28

Kisame: ?? (he's not important)

* * *

Sentences that are ALL italic are lines/flashbacks from last story. (Prequel?)

Katana is a sword of somesort.

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Summaries are at bottom!_**

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 2**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 1

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine.

* * *

-Itachi's POV-

"What is so important? You made me interrupt her training, and you know it is important that she is Akatsuki material as soon as possible," I said, emotionless, glaring at Kisame. I'm ticked for many reasons. Haruka _still_doesn't have sharingan, she is still weak, I got interrupted during her important training, and I openly laughed. Maybe it was a chuckle.

"Sasuke, and Kakashi have recently woken up. I don't know about their memory, but if they remember Haruka, you've got problems. Leader also wants a report on her progress. He says she better start improving fast, or it is YOU that is going to get in trouble," Kisame replied, looking at me seriously. Are you kidding me!? The girl is useless and can't learn anything, and that ISN'T my fault, yet I'M going to get in trouble.

"Hopefully they won't remember her, if they do, I do have a shield that keeps people without an Akatsuki ring in, and out. And Haruka is about a upper chunnin, maybe a specialized jonnin level," I replied, she should have been at this level a year or 5 ago.

"What does she speacilize in?" Kisame asked, intreasted. Why would he be intreasted in her? Don't tell me he is hoping for a date, she is way younger then him!

"Katana," I said, simply. It isn't much, but she IS half decent at it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have one of her own. Even though she doesn't think it is. Probably for the fact that it is stored in the kitchen, along with my weapons.

"Katana, not weaponry?" Kisame asked, confused.

"Her aim is too off to be specialized in weaponry," I said, in an ain't-that-obvious-voice.

"What are her biggest weaknesses?"

"She spaces out, holds fear and other emotion, and ninjutsu," I replied. Spacing out and having emotions ARE the big ones though. I can't even beat those out of the girl, and I've tried **almost**everything. One of the only things I haven't tried is squirting her noise with water from a spray bottle when she does show emotion, like you do for a dog. And I don't want to resort to that. And even if I do, I doubt it would work, for he fear of water is gone, and has been for 10 years. Somehow the copycat nin, and Sasuke, got rid of her major fears in a few days. They even got her openly speaking, which was something I trained her not to do.

"Still has emotion?" Kisame asked, in shock.

-Haruka POV-

I sit in my room, in the conor, huddled up in the blue kimono, as if it were a blanket. It started snowing five minutes ago, and I CAN'T get the glass outside of the bars to shut. So I'm as far as possible from the window. What is it doing snowing in the fall? Stupid snow, is so cold, even though it is pretty, and sparkly.

_It is so pretty outside, no matter the season. The leaves are either colorful, flowers are in bloom, rain seems to make the grass look pretty, and the snow is like a sparkling crystal_.

How do I still remember that? That was so long ago, I was five! Why can't I forget it? Most people don't remember things in that much detail from when they were that little! So why do I? I begin to let the tears fall. Why can't I forget? They aren't coming to save me! Why can't I get over it? It only hurts me more. They are dead or don't care.

Footsteps come up thee stairs and towards my room, great I'm going to have to deal with Itachi, and even better, he's going to see me crying! The door creaks open, and Itachi walks in. He only comes in here if he thinks I'm causing trouble or if he is going to beat me!

"Haruka," he said, turning towards me. MAybe he only thinks I'm causing trouble and I'm safe from a beating.

"Yes," I answered, not letting any previous frustration and sadness, from not forgetting, in my voice.

"Come to the living room. THen we're back to training," he said, motioning me to come with him.

I instantly comply, I'm not in much trouble. He doesn't ever beat me in the living room. Too many expensive things that can be damaged. Very pretty expensive things, that are fragile. He could always just take frustration out on me during training though. I could always get broken and mutilated limbs by an accident during training. So much to look forward to in life!

I sit on the couch, after we made the _long_journey to living room. It takes like 45 seconds walking at Itachi's pace. He does walk fats though. I wonder how long it takes at my pace or a butterfly's pace or sharky man's pace. How fast does sharky man walk? Is he a fast swimmer? Why do I keep spacing out with question's about sharky man? Is Itachi talking to me? Does i matter? Will I get in trouble for spacing out? Why is this called spacing out? I'm not in space, or am I? Why do I care and does it really matter?

"HARUKA!" I look up and see a ticked Itachi. Yep, he was talking to me.

* * *

Okay, chapter two is done. Sorry if it is rushed, I typed it before color guard. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, even though I am tired. So, I'm typing, when I should be practicing at last minute. Also it is 7ish-8ish in the morning and I'm not use to being up to noonish-1ish. (Guard is 10-12 if anybody wants to know)

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Votes are at the top._**

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Summaries are at bottom!**_

* * *

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 3**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 2**

_**Note: Once I have ten votes total, I'll start typing and posting the winner. For those of you who are bad at math or are too lazy to figure it out, there are 6 votes. 4 more are need before I start the winner.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own _Naruto**.** _Haruka is mine.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"Haruka, stop spacing out. That is a HUGE problem with you!" Itachi, said sternly, giving me _the_ death glare. There is a death glare and **the** death glare. A regular death glare means trouble, but the death glare, means you are in big trouble and should start begging to be spared, or prove that you are worth living.

"Sorry," I muttered, pathetically.

"What's the reason this time?" Itachi asked, sighing.

"How long would it take for me to walk to living room at my pace, a butterfly's pace and sharky man's pace? Is sharky man a good swimmer? How fast does sharky man walk? Why do I space out all of the time and question sharky man? Were you talking to me and does it matter? Will I get in trouble for spacing out? Why is it called spacing out? Do I go into space while spacing out? Why do I care and does it really matter?" I said, preparing to get hit or be taken to a different room to be beat in.

"Where do you come up with these questions?" Itachi asked, giving a small smile. Does he find this amusing? I guess he does, for he laughed earlier and he is now smiling.

"My head, I think," I said, backing up into the black leather couch and falling onto it. Opps, hopefully Itachi won't get mad. I quickly get up.

"Sit, we need to discuss some things," Itachi said, motioning me to sit on the couch. I warily sit on the couch. Itachi is acting weird.

'What things?"

"You should be stronger by now. You need improve quickly, or bad things happen to me, and if that happens you'll wish you were dead-" he started.

Yet, I surprisingly cut him off, "Already do wish I were dead. I have for basically my whole life. Saying that isn't going to make a difference!" Did I actually cut him off and say that?

"Listen," he growled, "you need to improve quickly and I'm willing to listen to flaws in my teachings and change them to make you improve faster. There has to be reason behind problems and if I don't agree, it doesn't have to change. Also other things are going to change, including your eating habits. I do expect respect and you to listen to me, no matter what or some luxurie that you have will leave. Now, what flaws a reasons do you see in your training?"

Is he seriously asking this? Should I answer, is this a trap? Maybe it is an impostor?

"Haruka are you spacing out again? Or just thinking of a reasonable answer? I know you have problems with some things," Itachi said, rather patiently. Only saying that to make sure I'm not spacing out.

"I'm not spacing out or thinking of an answer. I'm trying to figure something else out," I replied, seriously freaked. Itachi is scary, but I can predict him sorta. This impostor I know nothing about. Maybe Itachi planted this person to test me and I'll get in major trouble if I fail. What if it is sharky man? This could be the whole reason sharky man came!

"What? Just tell me, and I'll possibly answer. Then you're going to answer my questions. I'm being very generous right now. Be grateful for it," Itachi said, annoyed.

"You're not you. Is this a test or did you capture yourself? Are you sharky man is disguise? Where are you?" I asked, getting ready to spring up and run if needed.

"Are you trying to say I'm an impostor?" he replied, after a short silence where my confusing words were being decoded.

I nod, trying to figure out what impostor Itachi is going to do.

"I'm me. Don't worry. It is good to know you are alert though," he muttered, saying the last part to himself, more then to me.

"Okay, do you want to hear the complaints now?" I asked, slowly.

"That's why you are here,"

"Being beat, " I replied, quickly. It would be nice to get rid of that.

"Reasoning?" Itachi asked, probably figuring that was coming.

"I can't learn anything if I'm severely injured," I replied.

"The injuries aren't that serious," he said.

"It still slows me down, and gives me difficulties" I said, crossing my arms.

"We'll see about that. Ninja fight with injuries. And you should be able to fight like that too. I'm also guessing you want the jutsu that prolongs injuries removed for the same reasons,"

"Yeah," I muttered, grateful that he is **considering** the beating thing.

"Good, we'll do that tomorrow," he looked up at the clock and, which read 9:00 pm. We took a long time. "Go to bed. We'll deal with the rest of this tomorrow. You'll be getting up a little earlier. AND going to eat more then a piece of bread," he said, surprising me at the last part.

"Like what?" I asked, not wanting to accidentally eat something I wasn't suppose to.

"The food in the kitchen. You have been aloud to eat other food. I don't get why you only eat the bread," he replied.

"I have been aloud to eat more then the bread?" I asked, in shock.

"Yeah. Do I have to tell you everything? Now go to bed," he ordered, pointing towards the exit of the room.

I nodded, and walked slowly to my room. Once there I open the door and see a mountain of snow on the floor and my window STILL open. Stupid snow in the autumn. I go to my _beloved_barred window and attempt to shut it, but fail, again. The dumb thing is broken! I then grab a shirt and put it over the window. That wil hopefully keep some of the snow and cold out. I walk to the conor and wrap the old kimono around myself and drift into a light sleep, despite the cold.

* * *

Sorry if some divider lines are missing between notes. It has been giving me major problems. If you were wondering about my absence, I posted something on my profile before some of it. I'm really sorry and really want to keep the updates fast, and I'm going to try my best. I'm taking the thing off the profile, but if you want to know, it said:

_**NOTE AS OF 6/28/08: I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT 2-3 DAYS. I FINISHED THE CHAPTER, BUT THE POWER WENT OUT DUE TO A REALLY BAD STORM. (THAT KNOCKED DOWN WHATS LEFT OF THE FENCE.) IT DIDN'T SAVE AND HAS TO BE RETYPED, AND I'M BABYSITTING AT MY AUNT'S ALL DAY, AND SPENDING THE NIGHT BECAUSE IT IS LATE, AND BABYSITTING HALF OF THE DAY AFTER THAT. AND THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET OR A COMPUTER. PLEASE CHECK BACK IN 2-3 DAYS FOR UPDATES, I'M SORRY.**_

* * *

Itachi IS a little out of character but reasoning for that will be explained later, if you can't figure PART of it out. (It is kinda obvious). There is more reasoning that comes later on, I just haven't got to hinting at it, yet.

Sharky man is Kisame. It took my sister a couple of minutes to figure it out, unfortunately.

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Votes are at the top. 4 more votes are needed, before I begin typing the winner._**

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine.

* * *

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Summaries are at bottom!**_

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 3**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 3**

_**Note: Once I have ten votes total, I'll start typing and posting the winner. For those of you who are bad at math or are too lazy to figure it out, there are 7 votes. 3more are need before I start the winner.**_

**He Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!**

**Chapter 4**

**-Itachi's POV-**

"Haruka, wake up! Come to the kitchen as soon as possible. Dress warmly!" I said, as I stood in front of her room, knocking on the door. I walked away, not even bothering to wait for a reply. She never replies, so waiting is a waste of time.

Twenty minutes later, I'm picking on whats left of a pancake. What is taking her so long. I walk up to her room and shout, "HARUKA, COME OUT NOW!"

I wait for a couple of seconds and there isn't even a sound from the inside of her room. I open the door, and see most of the room filled with ice and snow, and Haruka, wrapped in a thin blue kimono in the conor. Her lips are purple and she is knocked out. I pick her up, and flinch at the coldness of her. She is lucky she isn't dead. I then walk downstairs, to my room. I set her on the bed, and pull the blanket over her. I then turn up the heat and put a fire in the fire place. Hopefully, she'll warm up soon and not die. I would be dead if she dies.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

**(AN: Takes place before Kisame goes to Itachi's house, for the report and news)**

'Where am I?' I think as my eyes slowly flutter open. I attempt to sit up, but fall back. There are cords and tubes all hooked up to me, and my muscles don't want to move. I look to the side and see a man; Kakashi, I think, also opening his eye. He stares at me for a moment and then gives me a look of confusion. I take my leg, slowly, barely being able to move it, and bang on the foot board, making noise. There is some tube in my mouth, making it so I can't speak. Hopefully the noise will attract somebody's attention.

Footsteps are heard and I see a young girl, probably a nurse, come rushing in. "THEY'RE AWAKE!" she shouted. Suddenly Tsunade, and Shizune come rushing in a removing tubes and cords from me and Kakashi.

"What is going on? What happened, why are we in the hospital?" Kakashi asked, once Shizune finished removing his wires.

"You don't remember?" Tsunade asked, pulling a final I.V. cord out of me.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is sending Haruka to bed and putting Hikari in her cage," I replied.

"Well, the Hikari you put in the cage was Itachi in disguise. You and Kakashi fought Itachi, yet Itachi set you in a coma, and took Haruka away.

"Did you get her back? He'll hurt her more then she already was? And I need to teach her sayings!" Kakashi said, quickly, obviously worried.

"No," Tsunade said, sadly.

"It only has been a couple days though. There still is hope, right?" I replied.

"Sasuke, it has been 10 years. Did you even see yourself or Kakashi?" Tsunade said, slowly.

"Ten years?" Kakashi asked, slowly. There is NO way it has been ten years.

"Is Haruka dead?" I asked, slowly.

"We don't know, we weren't able to locate Haruka or Itachi," Tsunade answered.

"We need to find them!" I said, trying to sit up.

"Rest, both of you," Tsunade ordered, pushing me back down.

"We've had ten years of rest!" I snapped, yet closing my eyes. I am tired.

* * *

Sorry, this took forver. This was suppose to be out a couple of days ago, and I thought I put it out, but I guess I didn't.

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Votes are at the top. 3 more votes are needed, before I begin typing the winner._**

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry. This should have been out ages ago. The only reason it isn't is that I am lazy. I have no there excuse this time. Other then a slight writers block which disappeared 3 days ago. **

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though.

* * *

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Summaries are at bottom!**_

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 3**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 4**

_**Note: Once I have ten votes total, I'll start typing and posting the winner. For those of you who are bad at math or are too lazy to figure it out, there are 8 votes. 2 more are need before I start the winner.**_

* * *

**He Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!**

**Chapter 5**

**-Haruka's POV-**

I slowly open my eyes, wondering what is going on and why I feel so cold, weak and tired. I look around and find myself in a huge comfy bed, wrapped in warm, thick blankets. What am I doing in a room like this? It is too nice of a room for me, and quite unfamiliar. Don't tell me I was kidnapped. Itachi wouldn't be pleased, and he was starting to be somewhat nice. If he finds out I was kidnapped, and I let it happen, all of the chances of kindness will disappear.

But what if it was Kakashi or Sasuke who kidnapped me. Should I stay? I miss them, and they were kind to me. But they'll get hurt again. Last time, they nearly died, or they did die. I can't put them in danger. Itachi, is too dangerous.

I push the warm, comforting blanket off of me, and instantly shiver as the warmness, leaves me, and I notice the head ache that I must have had. What had happened to me? It was cold last night, but how does it explain this sick feeling and my strange location. I sit up, headache getting worse, and crawl off of the welcoming bed, hitting the ground hard. Then a drop of water hits me on the head. I look up and another hits my face. Is it raining inside? I then see the ceiling and water is coming out of it. Must be a leaky roof.

I look down, tired of getting water in my face, and stand up, feeling really dizzy. I walk, wobbling to the door, sweating for walking ten feet. I must be really sick for me to be reacting that badly for a short distance. I grasp the knob, and hold onto it for support, and push towards the door, using my weight to open it; feeling absolutely weak. As soon as it opens, I let go and fall to the ground. Legs feeling like jelly.

"Go back to bed,' I look up and see Itachi, standing over me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. Still amazingly dizzy.

"Your window was open, and your room filled with snow. You froze half to death. You're lucky to be alive and are probably sick. I put you in my room to warm up. Stay there and sleep." He grabbed my arm, lifteing me up. As soon as he did got the awful dizzy feeling again. I attempted to support myself, but my legs didn't agree. I hung there like dead weight as Itachi walked back into the room and setting me on the bed. "Warm up and sleep you're still cold." He muttered, picking up the blanket and setting it on me, and adding another long to the fire.

"Why are you being-"

I was cut off, by the cold, harsh order of "Sleep."

I simply nod, knowing it will be useless to argue, plus I'm tired. Why argue with a order that lets me do what I want? I shut my eyes, and fall to sleep almost instantly.

"Haruka, wake up," a soft voice said, as a hand nudged me, prodding me a awake.

"What?' I replied, half asleep, as my eyes slowly open, unwilling. I see Itachi holding a bowl of steaming soup.

"Eat this. It will help you get better quicker." He ordered coldly. And pushed me into a sitting position to eat the appetizing soup.

I nod and eagerly begin the slurp the hot soup. Grateful that I'm getting food, and yummy food. It was chicken noddle, and not the kind that comes out of a can. It was the home made kind. Thick, flavorful broth; big, thick soft noodles; cooked veggies, and real chicken. Not the pink processed chicken that came out of the can.

I finish the soup and look up, surprised to see Itachi still here and staring at me. He takes the bowl out of my hands and pulls out a thermometer. It is like he is playing doctor. I wonder if he enjoys it. And if he is the one that made the soup. He doesn't seem like the soup cooking type.

"You're still cold," he said, after taking my temperature, and looking at the thermometer, and suddenly drops it.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

"What is that?" he asked, instantly in alert mode. The lights begin to flicker on and off, until they stay off. Along with the rest of the power. Ityachi gets up and looks aroundthe room catiously, as if to make sure it was safe.

"Stay here." was the order, as Itachi ran out the room, locking the door behind him.

I nodded, being obedient, knowing if I don't all niceness will leave and I will be in HUGE trouble. Suddenly there was a crash, and the sound of breaking glass behind me. I turn around and see Sasuke, and Kakashi, bundled up in coats and blankets. I look at them in shock, as they motion me to come towards them.

I stand up, now off the bed and fall over. Stupid being sick. I can't get to them! My chance of freedom, tasting it once again, held back because I had a broken window and my room filled with snow. Sasuke walks over, and lifts me up. Wondering what Itachi did to me so I can't stand. He feels me and senses that I'm too cold.

"Kakashi, she is freezing," Sasuke said, as he pulled off a thick, fuzzy coat, and wrapping it around me. He then grabs Itachi's blanket and bundles me in that too.

"We need to hurry. Before Itachi comes and we're trapped. The barrier is only temporally broken," Kakashi hissed. Motioning to Sasuke to hop out the window with me. He does and said one thing to me, before I blacked out, "Sleep. We'll be home soon. Your nightmare is going to be over."

* * *

**This ISN'T the end. There WILL be more chapters. I just felt like ending it here for today.**

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY! Votes are at the top. 2 more votes are needed, before I begin typing the winner._**

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_

* * *

_**

The vote for the stories is done! If somebody didn't vote and would like to, contact me. I will add it. I will wait until Friday the 18th. then it will be officially closed. If you want to summaries look in previous chapters. Results are at the bottom. The new story(s) will be posted Friday or Saturday.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine

* * *

**He took HER! And WE Want HER Back!**

**Chapter 6**

**-Haruka'sPOV-**

I throw the kunai, with a wosh, and it hits the target, dead on. "Don't exaggerate your movements, Haruka." Sasuke ordered, grabbing my right arm, once again showing me how to throw a kunai, without making it obvious it will be thrown. I've been with Sasuke and Kakashi for 6 months now, and they have been training me, after I got better.

I need to get better, I'll need to be able to defend myself for when Itachi comes again. We all know he is going to come again, and break up our little 'family'. We just prefer not to think about it. They even lie to me and themselves, when they say don't worry, you'll be protected. Yet, I know they are wrong, and I CAN'T be defenseless. I need to help, so they don't get hurt by me again. 10 years of their lives were completely wasted.

"Haruka...Were you paying attention?" Kakashi laughed.

"Whoops..." I replied, scratching the back of my head, a habit I got from Kakashi. "Was there something I needed to know?"

"Sasuke just gave you a ten minute lecture on your problems with throwing kunai. Nothing important, other the fixing your angle and not exaggerating your movements though." Kakashi replied, grinning under his mask.

"Haruka... You need to stop spacing out," Sasuke said, laughing.

"And you need to stop giving ten minute lectures," I replied, smiling.

"Seriously Haruka, you can die if you space out in battle." Kakashi said, sternly, very serious about that.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" Sasuke, suddenly asked, "Not suppose to take Haruka home for another 3 hours."

I switch homes every other night. Even though they are neighbors, they don't like the time unevenly split.

"We got a mission. All of us." Kakashi said, smiling. "It is B ranked, and is Haruka's first mission as a full fledged leaf nin/specialized jonnin!" He pointed to my headband, on my neck, as if he was a proud father.

"What are we doing!?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Delivering a scroll to the rain village." Kakashi said, grinning. Making sure Sasuke reconizes it as the scrolls that they use when they are testing people to be jonnin.sees the scroll, and

"Well, lets go. The Hokage would want this done as soon as possible." Sauka said, going into the house and grabbing three bags. As if he and Kakashi were planning this.

**-Itachi'sPOV-**

I sit in the forest, sensing Kakashi, Sasuke, and Haruka coming near. Time to take Haruka back, again. She'll be hurt more this time, she stayed longer, and is actually old enough to remember it clearly. But she has to leave now. Training must be done, and she should be done with her cold. Hopefully leaf got some training done with her. Hopefully...

Sasuke and Kakashi pass, swiftly not even noticing my concealed presence, whisper to each other. Haruka comes close behind, holding a scroll that I recognized as the same kind and style that is used when determining if a person should be a jonnin. Good to see that she is training. But only a jonnin by six moths, what a waste of time. When time is important and running out.

As she passes me, I quickly jump out and grab her, covering her mouth, and hissing in her ear. "Stay quiet. Or else" Her eyes widen, and she begins to struggle. "You're in enough trouble as it is. I'll let it go. For right now, but only for the chance you didn't recognize me." I move my hand, so my ring is visible and she stops.

"Mmmhmh!" she attempted.

"Be too loud or cause trouble of any sort, and I'll torture them to death, slowly and painfully, right infront of your eyes." I warned, coldly, removing my hand from her mouth.

"Please leave them alone." she pleaded, quietly, not struggling at all.

"Why? They kidnapped you, and took a lot of my time away. Plus they only cause me trouble. I'm going to go kill them." I said, moving Haruka, so she was only held in one arm.

"Please no!" she whimper, beginning to thrash a little. Not enough to break free, but enough to be annoying and to show she will be defiant, if I do kill them. And her not listening will be a HUGE waste of time. She won't do what I'll say, and I'll have to break her, which can take a while. Dumb Kakashi and Sasuke, giving her a taste of a life she will never get, yet she wants dearly.

"Stop right now! Then I'll just knock them out for a while and not kill them." I said, not wanting to waste any time.

"Hai," she said, no longer thrashing, and hanging there like an obedient daughter.

I quickly hop behind Kakashi and Sasuke, and hit their necks. Kakashi first, then Sasuke, each falling to the ground with a thump. Haruka's eyes widen, and she twitches, about ready to start thrashing, most likely wildly this time.

"They are only knocked out. I didn't lie." I said, jumping down to Kakashi and Sasuke, so Haruka can see that they are breathing.

She sighs in relief, and closes her eyes. I then turned around, and began heading to home where a new barrier exists. No way Sasuke and Kakashi can break it this time. My blood is needed, if no Akatsuki ring is present.

* * *

Okay, chapter is done. Don't kill me for putting Harukaback with Itachi. Ia needed so I can get my ending the way I REALLY want it. Even though somebody will die. Just so you all know I love to end my stories with people dying. It just gives it such a great ending. Plus I like writing those scenes for some reason. I once wrote a page and a half with somebody dying.

**RESULTS: CAN STILL VOTE UNTIL FRIDAY, IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED.**

**1st place: Sasuke half sided Romance 4 votes**

**2nd place: Ninja Boarding School 3 votes**

**3rd place: Itachi as a Vampire with Slayer Servant (World without Sun) 2 votes**

**4th place: Itachi as a Vampire with Slayer Teaching Him 1 vote**

**5th place: Akatsuki Pirates 0 votes I will not write this if there are no votes. I don't like the idea as much as I did when I put it on the poll. **

**_Note those are NOT the titles!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I recived no new votes, so the Sasuke Half Sided Romance will be posted tomorrow. It will be called _He Hates Me! And I Love Him...Halfway_ **or** _He Hates Me! Yet, I Love Him, Halfway_.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto._Haruka is mine.

* * *

**He Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!**

**Chapter 7**

**-Haruka's POV-**

"Wake up." Itachi ordered, shaking me awake roughly.

"5 more minutes, Sasuke," I groaned, eyes fluttering open, and looking open, looking at what I think is Sasuke. I roll over, face into a hardwood floor? Did I fall out of bed? I reach out to find a pillow, or blanket, and find none. "Huh?" I muttered, slightly muffled, due to my face being against a hardwood floor.

"Haruka, get up!" Itachi snarled, grabbing my arm and roughly jerking up.

I look at him for a moment confused, still thinking he is Sasuke. Then suddenly realize he is Itachi, and remember, the previous day's events, and me falling asleep while Itachi was dragging me _home_. More like a prison.

"Father," I muttered, bowing my head, waiting for some kind of punishment. A punch, smack, a lecture, being told no dinner or food. But I receive no response. I look up and see him looking like he is thinking about something. Then he grabs my chin, roughly.

"Don't move." he formed hand symbols, bites his thumb, blood coming out from it. He places his bloodied hand on my forehead, and a red glow forms, along with heat. Not a really painful burning heat. More like a tickling warmth. He removes his hand and grabs my thumb. Twisting it, smiling when it cracks. Obviously broken

I wince in pain, pulling my hand away. He grabs my upper arm, pulling my arm; and my hand; towards him. I close my eyes waiting for another to break. Knowing I'm defenseless, and if I tried to stop him or fought back, I'd just get hurt more. I shouldn't have even pulled away.

"Open your eyes!" he ordered, harshly. I open my eyes, and see his hand glow, a glow which I knew ment healing chakra. Itachi knew healing jutsu? He placed his hand on my broken thumb and the pain is gone. He lets go, letting the healing chakra leave his hand. "Bend you thumb." I nod, and bend it, my thumb working nicely.

"Good, the jutsu worked," he muttered to himself.

"Healing jutsu or the other thing you did to me?" I asked, having no idea what the jutsu he did previously was for.

"Both. The other 'thing' was to reverse the jutsu that didn't let your wounds to heal at a normal rate, and allow healing chakra to properly work." Itachi said, tossing some clothes at me, and walking out, shutting the door behind him. Obviously expecting me to change into the clothes.

I get up, looking at the clothes. A red long sleeved tee-shirt, black metal plated gloves, which would reach my shoulder; ment to go under the sleeves; a pair of black pants, red toe-knee soaks, black shinobi sandals, a black belt, and a red hair tie. I put the clothes on, and put my waist length black hair into a high pony tail, making it only go mid-back. I wonder why I got new clothes.

"You done?" Itachi called, from the other side of the door.

"Hai," I replied, quietly, opening the door and walking out.

"Those will keep you relatively warm, correct?" he asked, looking it me waiting for an answer.

"Should. Unless it is really cold," I replied, wondering what is wrong with him. It is summer, why do I need warm clothes?

"Come down for breakfast. I have things we need to discuss," he walked down the hall, and stairs towards the kitchen. He motioned me to sit down at the table, and handed me a plate on pancakes with strawberries on them. I pick up a strawberry, plopping it in my mouth, glad that I wasn't allergic to strawberries. Life would suck more then it already does.

"Haruka. Stop spacing out. I haven't even began talking," Itachi said, grabbing my arm, annoyed.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down at the rest of the strawberries. Wondering if they have feelings. I don't want to hurt the poor innocent plants.

A hand hits me on the head, causing me to fall back onto the tile floor. I must've spaced out again. What is wrong with me? Can't I go a week without spacing out? I'm spacing out again, aren't I? Am I talking to myself. No, I'm thinking to myself.

I feel my mouth pried open, and a strawberry placed in it. I look up and see Itachi towering over me.

"You space out, apologize, and space out two seconds later. Can't you wait another hour? Or do you really enjoy spacing out and annoying me that much?" He said, showing a slight grin, amused by me and my spacing out. Must I amuse him? Can't I torture him, or something?

"You're really out of it today aren't you?" he asked, lifting me up, snapping me out of my thoughts again. I wonder why they are- no Haruka, bad. No spacing out. I have to stop spacing out. I'm spacing out...WHY MUST I SPACE OUT, WHEN I'M TRYING TO STOP MYSELF FROM SPACING OUT!?

"What is it this time?" he asked, shaking me.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to clear my mind. From anything distracting, like that the shiny forks on the table. I wonder why they are shiny,

"It can't be nothing if you are THIS distracted!" he said, shaking me again.

"Strawberries and their feelings, why can't I go a while without spacing out, why does it seem to amuse you, why thoughts are called thoughts, why do I space out, shiny forks," I listed, lamely. My thoughts being completely random today. I wonder why.

"Haruka." Itachi said, bopping me on the head, a little harder then necessary.

"Sorry. I was just trying to figure out why my thoughts are random today." I replied, rubbing the top of my head.

"Just eat your food before it gets cold," Itachi **chuckled,** after swallowing a pancake.

"What is wrong with you today?" I asked, plopping another strawberry in my mouth, talking with my mouth full.

"Just in a good mood. Also eat your pancakes too. And didn't I teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

I put a pancake in my mouth, and replied, mouth still full, "No."

"Well, don't talk with your mouth full. You're getting crumbs everywhere. Dangerous on missions. Its a wonder you've never been caught on a mission because of that." He muttered, grinning again, not angry at me, and amused by my response.

I swallowed the pancake, and said, "What missions? You kind of took me away in the middle of my first."

"They didn't send you on ANY missions?" He asked, staring at me in disbelief. "And that wasn't a mission, that was part of a jonnin exam. Didn't they explain that to you?" he added, shaking his head.

"They didn't trust me and no." I replied, putting my last strawberry in my mouth.

"Well, you need in field experience. You're going on a mission with me, now." he said, taking my empty plate away from me, and tossing me a kunai pouch, shuriken hostler, and katana at me. Now emotionless, and in mission mode. "What a waste of 6 months. Only reason you stayed so long was to gain mission experience. Leave it to leaf to mess things up!" he muttered, under his breath, obviously displeased.

"What are we doing?" I asked, following him out the door, while putting my weapons in their proper places. Flinching at the cold air. It is summer, it shouldn't be this cold.

"Assassinations. And the weather has been like that lately. Didn't you notice earlier with Sasuke and Kakashi?" he said, coldly, pointing a kunai to my neck. I flinch, wondering what I'm doing wrong. Then he moved it to the side, and I hear scratching of metal. And I realize he was putting a line across my headband.

* * *

I realized that I use some Japanese words in my writing hat you could possibly not know the meaning of. so, for now on if I use any words I'll put the meaning at the bottom. I there are any in the past, that you don't know the meaning of, or if my meanings are off, please contact me.

**Hai**-yes


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though.

**Okay, I said this would be the 8th, but I was dead tired after band camp, still am. The new story will be posted shortly, I 'm still working on it. I keep changing it around, trying to find out how I like it. Also that new reader traffic is AWESOME! It says I got 70 different readers! I'm SO happy!**

**He Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!**

**Chapter 8**

**-Haruka's POV-**

"You're now officially a missing ninja," Itachi said, coldly putting the kunai away, and dragging me to the edge of the barrier. He bites his finger with the red ring, drawing a drop of blood, placing it on the barrier. The that was always invisible before I came back. Now purple. Slowly it turn a light blue and a opening appears. Was it always like this and just never seen? "Come on," Itachi said, dragging me through the opening, which closed and turned purple right after I walked through.

"Its new, I don't know about the old one, don't space out." Itachi said, still holding on to my arm while he began running.

"Were you serious when you said when you said we were going on..." I trailed off, trying my best to keep up with Itachi, even though this is a slow pace for him.

"You are going, I'm just supervising," he said, lifting me up so was on his back, piggy back style. He then handed me a small stack of paper. "Your target's pictures. It is only one person, just various pictures to help identify him. No name or info listed," he explained, speeding up.

"Okay," I said, looking at the photos of a man. He looks really old... bald, shirvled up, weak, defenseless. Why would anyone want him dead? He couldn't have done anything wrong. Why do I have to kill him?

"Haruka, Its an assassination you don't need to know anything about him or care why you are killing him. It won't matter if he is innocent. Just kill without thinking, it will be easier that way." Itachi said, reading me like an open book.

"In cold blood?" I asked, in a whisper.

"You need to learn. I admit you are finally gaining _some _strength. But it will be useless if you don't know how to kill. You will be killing, and you will get stronger. Maybe killing will activate your sharingan," he replied, having absolutely no sympathy for me. I remain silent, trying to prepare myself to kill this man that has done nothing to me.

"Here we are," Itachi said, breaking the silence, three hours later, stopping in front of this large house. "He lives alone, and will be in there somewhere. If you are in fatal trouble call out for me," he continued, stepping away. "Don't be in fatal danger," he ended, jumping into the shadows, now unseen by me.

I gulp and nod, shakily walking up to the front door. I try to turn the knob, but to my luck it is locked. I then reachy over to the doorbell and press. I don't think Itachi will be pleased, but there is no way I can sucessfully break in shaking as badly as I am.

"Haruka, what are you doing!?" I hear in an angry hiss, from somewhere behind me. I ignore it though. The old mahogany door slowly creaks open and the man from the picture is seen behind it.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked quietly. Looking at him noticing his eyes drawn to my weapons. "I'm a ninja on a mission," I explained, stupidly pointing to my scratched headband. What if he knew what that represented? Cold sweat came down my head, as my knees began to buckle.

"Of course, this way," he kindly said, gently grabbing my arm, and leading me into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Here it is," he softly said, smiling, pointing at the open bathroom door.

"Thank you," I said quietly, pulling out my katana, swinging it him, with my eyes closed.

He screams in pain, and I feel warm blood flowing onto me. I slowly open one eye, to see I cut a deep cut in his arm, and he is alive, swinging the hurt arm, causing blood to get everywhere.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE DEMON!" he howled, picking up a vase and hurtling it in my direction, yet missing, only causing the vase to break into in pieces on the floor. I hold onto my katana tighter and point it at him, running in his direction. I flinch when I hit him, in the chest and jerk to the side, in shock, making a deep scratch in the old man. His weight is then coming down at me, as he was falling over dead. He lands on top of me. And I stare into his dead face, tears in my eyes, as more of his blood got onto me. I try to push him off of me but my arms give out.

"FATHER! ITACHI! SASUKE! KAKASHI! SOMEBODY!" I wailed, feeling like I was going to be sick, eyes closed as more tears came out while, I just shook my head side to side; not believing I just killed somebody and created this hideous scene.

**-Itachi's POV-**

"FATHER! ITACHI! SASUKE! KAKASHI! SOMEBODY!" I heard, and I broke down the door and ran into the house, my little heir can't die. And how could she be in a fatal situation with that old man? She's stronger then that. And when did she start calling me Itachi? It is _always_ father. I stop and look around seeing blood everywhere, along with some broken glass. What happened? I then see Haruka crying, and shaking in the middle of the floor, trying to get the dead old man off of her, and failing miserably. I quickly walk over and pull him off of her pulling the katana out of him before tossing the body to the side. She must've been pretty violent to have stabbed him with the katana to the hilt and then move it the the side. I take the bloody sword and put it in my belt.

"You hurt?" I asked, now kneeling next to Haruka, not caring if I got blood all over me. She shakes her head no, eyes still closed an tears freely coming out of her eyes. I gently grab her arm helping her sit up. She leans down and vomits. She isn't taking this too well. Not at all. "Its okay," I muttered, softly, picking her up, cradling her in my arms, and walking out the door. Not even bother to get the head of the old man, or cleaning up and getting rid of traces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though.

**OKAY, THIS UPDATE IS WAY OVER DUE! HOWEVER I HAVE REASONS!**If you have read my profile recently, you already know it. I'm working on rewriting stuff. Some chapters might just be proofreading them again, others I might be adding things. Look at my profile for more information. If you have any questions private message me. I do respond. Also, not on my profile is Marching Band! 6 hours for 3 days, every Monday from 5-9, 1 parade, several music rehearsals (every Weds.), 3 football games, Band-o-rama and homecoming stuff. Also I am now betaing something, though it doesn't say anything on my profile(s). I can't really figure it out. I tried on fictionpress, but I couldn't get it to work, so it is just going through email/PM.

**He Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!**

**Chapter 9**

**-Haruka's POV-**

SPLASH! A rush of cold water comes from all directions. I flutter my eyes open and see that I'm in a river. I immediately stiffen, trying to figure out what is going on. I look around and notice a forest, with dead leaves on the trees, despite being summer, a meadow of dead grass, and Itachi with a bottle of soap?!

"Do you remember what happed?" he asked, on his knees, on the muddy river bank.

"Remember what happening?" I asked, flinching as he dumped the bottle of soap on my head, getting it all over me, and my clothes. "And why am I in a river, fully clothed, and getting soap dumped on me?" I added.

"Just rub the soap in," he replied, handing me a ratty, old washcloth. "And the assassination, you don't remember ANY of it?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

I look down at my clothes and see all of the blood, and wince; NOW remembering it. How do I always forget stuff like that?

"You just remembered, didn't you?" he asked, dunking me down into the water, washing off the soap bubbles, BEFORE I took a breath. He pulls me up, and I spit out water, at Itachi, hitting his face. He wipes his face with his hand and laughs. LAUGHS! HE LAUGHED! What is wrong with him?

"I did deserve that, didn't I?" he asked, pulling me out of the freezing river.

"Yes," I replied, trying to shake some of the cold water off of me.

"Here," he said, taking off his cloak and handing it to me.

"You are letting me use that why?" I asked, grabbing it suspiciously.

"Don't need you to freeze to death. I dealt with you for the last 13 years, can't have you die from being too cold," he replied, grabbing my arm, and forcing me to put on t he cloak,which was really warm.

"I'm 15 turning 16 in 3 months" I said, wondering if I should be insulted for Itachi not knowing my age. Its not like my birthday was ever celebrated, or even acknowledged. I'm lucky that he didn't think I was nine.

"Right. 13 years old," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes, not getting why he is insisting that I'm 13.

"Akatsuki, expects you to join at 16. They don't know your age right now, excluding Kisame, who doesn't really care, so you are 13 until further notice." he explained, possibly have been reading my mind.

"They don't keep track of that?" I asked, giggling and stumbling over a tree root sticking out onto the path.

"No, they don't. No giggling. And could you at least TRY and keep your balance?" he ordered, coldly.

"Fine, I'll try and keep my balance. But won't they be able to tell I'm not the age you say I am?" I asked, wondering if I should just fall and try to take Itachi with me. He is dragging me across the path, rather quickly. Not letting me absorb the prettiness of autumn leaves in mid summer, in a warm area, that only gets cold in winter. At least NORMALLY.

"Well, you better get better at gen jutsu," he replied, dragging me faster, for no apperent reason.

"I suck at gen jutsu! Too complicated, and confusing!" I whined, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Need more practice then," he said, looking at me strangely. That is it, I'm so falling over now. Ohh, good we're going uphill, and downhill is in front of us.

I grip Itachi's arm, tightly, and he looks at me, wondering what am I going to do. Then I 'accidently' trip, and downhill we go! Maybe this wasn't the best idea, I realize, as I repeatedly hit my head on things as I'm tumbling down; Itachi no longer holding my arm. He already broke from my grip, at the beginning of our descent. Suddenly I feel arms around me, picking me up, stopping my tumbling.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Itachi asked, removing on of his arms, pulling a twig and dead leaves out of his hair.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. Time to play stupid.

"I'm not an idiot!" Itachi growled, staring at me angrily, with sharingan, expecting a decent answer.

"I never said you were!" I replied, not thinking.

"I know. But I'm not stupid. So I know you caused us to fall on purpose!"

"Me, no likey gen jutsu!" I replied, childishly, crossing my arms, and crossing my legs, hoping Itachi doesn't decide to drop me.

"So you risk your life and mine because you don't like gen jutsu?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, definitely wondering about my priorities, even though are lives weren't at risk. Doesn't he know leaves in the hair are not going to kill you?

"Do you want me to tell you our lives weren't at risk, or should I just let you think they were?" I asked, sticking my tongue out and TRYING to lick the tip or my nose. I need to do something, to occupy the time.

"There is a slight chance of something happening; like an ANBU ambush, snapping your neck while falling," he said, just staring at me, as I continue to try to lick my nose.

"So, ANBU won't kill me, and it isn't likely I'd snap my neck," I mummered, incoherently, due to my tongue kinda not being in my mouth.

"Should I tell you you won't lick your nose, and I can't understand you, or should I continue to let you make a fool out of yourself?" he said, grabbing my tongue, stopping me from licking my nose.

"No, you shouldn't!" I attempted to say, but failed, miserably.

"Lets just go home," Itachi said, sighing.

"Okay, can you let go of my tongue though?" I tried to ask, and just ended up getting dragged down the path, by my tongue.

**-Tsunade's POV-**

"You are NOT serious!" I said, slamming my hand down on my desk. That ANBU HAS to be wrong.

"Test it yourself, Tsunade-sama. The DNA found at the murder scene matches perfectly with the DNA we got from the Uchiha girl," the ANBU replied, bowing his head.

"Leave, and send in Kakashi and Sasuke," I demand, knowing that what the ANBU said is true. I just can't believe that fearful Haruka, now missing, without a trace, would do such a thing. It was probably Itachi making her do it. HE probably just took her back in his possession AGAIN! If only he could die, and actually stay dead.

"Tsunade?" Kakashi questioned, 2 inches from my face, as I looked up; causing me to jump back 3 feet. How Kakashi like of him, and unHokage like of me.

"You know the murder that happened recently?" I asked, forgetting to yell at Kakashi, while looking at him and Sasuke.

"Yes," they replied, simultaneously.

"Well, Haruka's DNA was found there, and we believe she murdered the man. It was on one of our colonies, so she is a criminal now, if she did murder that old man," I said, calmly as possible, closing my eyes.

"You're lying!" Sasuke snarled.

"I wish I was," I said, sighing. Oh, how I wish I was lying.

"So, it isn't proven, and she doesn't have any charges and isn't being hunted?" Kakashi asked, as I opened my eyes, to see his narrow.

"Until it is proven and she is found, she is just a suspect. Now do you two want to find her?" I asked, clapping my hands together, trying my best to smile.

"How, there was no trace of her when we woke up. AND the house where we got her from..." Sasuke started, breaking off.

"You can't get even 50 feet near it," I finished.

"Yes," Kakashi said, slowly, answering me.

"Good thing there are traces from the murder scene. Now off you go! Find her!" I said, shooing them away. If anyone will find Haruka, it would be them.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Lets go, NOW!" I exclaimed, dragging Kakashi towards the gates.

"We should probably bring some stuff, like weapons, Sasuke" he said, allowing me to drag him. Like I care! Haruka's life is in danger every second, being with that monstrous father of hers and evil brother of mine.

"Fine, have it your way, and lets endanger our lives, and her's further," Kakashi said, sighing.

"Okay, quickly!" I replied, letting go of Kakashi and running, full speed towards our houses.

"What's that?" I asked, running up to a river side, five hours later, looking at a small puddle of blood.

"It has Haruka's scent on it..." Kakashi said slowly, after summoning a dog, "but it isn't her blood."

"Thank goodness," I said slowly, wondering why Itachi isn't being careful about this. Is he leading us into a trap?

**-Itachi's POV-**

"Can you stop trying to talk?" I asked, annoyed, but amused. She sound absolutely ridiculous as she tries to talk, while being dragged down a path by her tounge.

"Andfff canff youfff lef gof of my touunge?"she attempted, actually doing pretty good that time. I can tell what she is trying to say.

"No," I replied, gringing, just to freak her out. Some of her reactions to things like that are halirious, and I could care less about my reputation then.

"I hatefff youff!" she said, her eyes narrowing, while she crosses her arms, and tries to turn away from me, just hurting her tongue. I wonder if she has half a brain at times like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though. How many times do I have to tell you?

**Okay, my lateness is really uncalled for, and my excuses are really pathetic and I can't even use my rewrite excuse, seeing that I wasn't working on my should though. My 1st pathetic excuse is school. I go to it, I'm not home all day. 2nd excuse I can be distracted easily, and I've had more things to distract me lately, like shiny fingernails. 3rd excuse, world history. I hate it and have a horrible teacher. 4th excuse, I'm lazy, enough said. 5th excuse remembering/figuring out how I want the rest of the story to go. 6thexcuse I have to share the computer with five other people. 7th excuse, I'm distracted by new stories that I began writing in class, and my head is filled with those ideas. Somehow I manged to get all As without paying attention. 8th excuse, drama, too much of it. Makes my head hurt. 9th Halloween. There is no way I can concentrate around Halloween. Around midterms on the other hand, no problem, so expect more stuff then. Seriously. 10th and final excuse, I forgot I had an account to this site. If I'm taking forever to update, like more then 2 weeks, private message me, review, remind me that I actually have a story posted on the internet. I've been writing forever, but I've never really posted stuff before so it is kind of weird...andeasy to forget. Now that I'm done with my pathetic excuses, on with the story.**

**HE Took _HER_! And _WE_ Want _HER_ Back! **

**Chapter 10**

**-Haruka's POV-**

"Home, sweet home." I muttered, stepping back into my prison house, _finally_having my tongue back. Do you know how annoying it is to be unable to talk coherently, because _somebody_has to take your tongue away, just for trying to like your nose? That is the last time I'm trying that, at least infront of Itachi.

"Living room." Itachi ordered, shutting the door behind him, pushing me towards the living room.

"What?" I asked, now standing in the middle of the living room.

"Lay down, on the ground, and go to sleep. You'll be up early tomorrow, and need rest. There is a lot of training ahead of you." he then handed me a blanket and walked away. How odd, and what is wrong with me room. Ohh well, there is some nice fluffy, white carpet in here. I curl myself up into a little ball and fall asleep, wrapped in an actual blanket. What a change.

"Haruka. Up" I felt a hand roughly shaking me, trying to awaken me.

"Five more minutes." I groaned, rolling over. I'm tired, I don't want to get up to train.

"Now." The banket is pulled away from me. I press my face against the carpet. Arms wrap themselves around me and plop! I land in a pile of snow!?

"Cold!" I shouted, jumping up, running towards the open door with Itachi leaning against the door frame.

"Now that your awake eat." He pointed to the kitchen, lazily, and shut the door.

"Okay. One question though. WHY IS THERE SNOW IN THE SUMMER!?"

"Akatsuki is working on jutsu that is making the climate cool down considerably."

"What are they doing moving the sun?" I grumbled, grabbing a piece of plain bread and biting into it.

"I don't know. I'm not clued in completely. My primary mission is to train you to be an Akatsuki member. And are you not even bothering to make it toast? It would taste better." He eyes me weirdly. I just stare back, shrugging. I'm lazy.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

"Is it me or is it snowing?" Sasuke asked, for the 17th time as we trudged through 3 feet of snow, just wandering as we have lost all traces of Haruka. The weather really hates us.

"Do I have to say it again? It is snowing, you are not delusional and it isn't a gen jutsu. And I don't know why it is snowing!" I am annoyed and cold. I couldn't help but snap at him. We are getting on eachother's nerves.

"We should try going closer to that house we found her at last time." Sasuke muttered softly, looking down at his feet, listening to the sloshing noise the snow makes as he walks.

"We can't get close enough, but its worth a shot." I mummured just as soft, and turn east, andcontinue on with this miserable mission. Please let Haruka be okay.

**-Itachi's POV-**

"Close your eyes and concentrate your chakra into them." I ordered, hoping this will possibly work to activate her Sharingan.

"I am!" She flared, opening her eyes. Just about as frustrated as I am with this.

"Well then that attempt failed. Now we're sparring." I said, grabbing a kunai, launching it at her. It embeds itself in her arm, and the snow nearby turns red.

"Ow!" she cried, jumping back and pulling the blade out and launching it back at me. Stupid move seeing she s weaponless. She should've kept it to defend herself. Who am I kidding to even think I could possibly train her well enough to be an Akatsuki member. Yeah she's improving but that is a gennin or an academy student level mistake.

I throw several shuriken at her; giving her another chance. She drops down, face first into the snow, reddening it more. One hit her leg. How couldn't she dodge it? Those were plain in sight and it was obvious they were coming! She breathes heavily and struggles to sit up. Why is it so difficult? We had barely started. Trying to open her Sharingan earlier had taken up some energy, but not enough to reduce her to this.

She manges to get on her knees, and pull the shuriken out. Then she gets in a semi-standing position and fall over. Weak. Pathetic. Disgrace. Being nice to her isn't helping her training, like she said it would. Shes actually getting weak and worse, unless something else is playing into this.

"Help, please." she gasped, falling over as she tries to sit up again, but fails miserbly.

"Would you ask your enemy for help?" I asked, coldly, walking away, into the house, leaving her there. If she can't get up and help herself, she shouldn't be alive. Shinobi aren't reliant on others unless they are weak. It makes them weaker. Being weak is useless, and causes many to die.

An hour later and there is still no Haruka. Is she really that weak? Hopefully this will toughen her up, at least a little. If it doesn't kill her. Shit! What if it does. What will I tell Leader-sama then? I run out the door, and appear next to Haruka, checking for a pulse. Finding a weak one. I pick her up, shivering at how cold she is. How can I let her nearly freeze to death again!? Now she is going to be sick and miss valuable training time again! Hopefully she at least learned something out of this.

I place her in the tub, clothes and all, and let the cold water run, gradually letting it warm up to heat Haruka up. After an hour of this I'm satisfied with how her temperature is holding up and take her out, banding her arm and leg. Both left. She really needs to become less reliant on her right side. It is obvious in her fighting she prefers her right and forgets about her left. Another thing to add to the endless stuff to work on. When will this girl ever learn?

I sigh and take her to me room and wrap her in my blankets as I have the last time when she nearly froze to death.

**-Haruka's POV-**

"Help, please." I manage to mutter as I failed to get up, but couldn't. It is just too cold and my muscles don't want to work for some reason it takes a lot out of me to mummer those few words.

I get a cold response. "Would you ask your enemy for help?" Very uncaring and unfather like. Who would ever guess that this man is my dad? Out of the conor of my eye, I see him walk in the house. I'm as good as dead now. He gave up. I'm too weak. I die.

I try again to get up, but can't even mange to get halfway into a sitting position. I'm losing blood. I'm cold. I'm weak. Not good. My eyes close and I fade into darkness, probably for the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notice to anyone reading Peanutbutter, Jelly & Whipped Cream: It is completly rewritten, and is posted. It is still on hold though. **

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though.

**HE Took _HER_! And _WE_ Want _HER _Back!**

**Chapter 11**

**-Haruka's POV-**

Warmth. Why do I feel it? Wasn't I out dying in the snow a little while ago? Maybe I died... But why would I be warm. Is there some kind of afterlife? Itachi always said there was nothing...Why would I believe him though?

Something touches my forehead. My eyes snap open. I stare up. I'm not dead. Itachi stares at me coldly and walks away. I'm confused. He saved me after he left me to die? I sigh. When hasn't Itachi NOT confuse me. His motives are unknown and he only does things if their in his interest. And me living is in his interest. I try to sit up, and fall into something, _soft?_

I look down and let out an insane giggle. I'm in a bed. The giggle turn into uncontrollable laughter, causing me a lot of pain, but for some reason this just seems hilarious to me. I continue to laugh, even after I noticed Itachi in the door way staring at me confused. I confused him once, and that just made this seem funnier. Tears are now rolling down me face as I'm laughing. I think there is something wrong with me.

Itachi walks over and puts his hand on my head. I continue laughing. I can't figure out what exactly is funny about this. I think I'm finally snapping. All of the abuse, the being forced to kill, the near death expirences, I don't think I'm sane anymore. I laugh even harder.

**-Itachi's POV-**

I put my hand on Haruka's forehead, and she finally awakened after 2 days. She looks different though. The look in her eyes as she just stares at me. It is so strange. I walk out of the room, without a word. The stare was somewhat distilling. I hear a giggle and some laughter. What is she doing?

I return to my room and stand at the doorway. Haruka, she's just laying there laughing. I quickly scan the room, trying to figure out why she is laughing. She sees me and then begins laughing more. What is wrong with her? I stare at her, waiting for her to stop. She doesn't. I get closer and put my hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. She doesn't have one. She laughs more and more and more. Why is she doing this? This isn't normal.

I shake her, lightly. "Haruka, stop laughing." I said, softly. She continues, the laughing gets worse and worse. Even when absolutely nothing is happening. Shaking, bribery, even slapping don't make an impact on it. I knock her out. There is nothing else I can do. I get out a messenger bird, requesting the Akatsuki medic. Maybe she has some disease. I doubt that though, but I should have her checked out. Maybe when she wakes up she'll be fine.

The barrier around the yard flickers and in the distance I see Kakashi and Sasuke launching projectiles at the barrier. Just what I need now.

**-Pein's POV-**

I read a note from Itachi. And am confused.

_Leader-sama,_

_I can understand if you do not comply with my request, seeing it is strange, but either way I am making a request. Please send one of our medics to the house I am staying at. Haruka, my daughter, is not injured severly, but is exhibiting some odd behavior that I wish to be checked out. It might have been a one time episode, but it was strange, and slightly frightening. _

_-Itachi_

What kind of behavior could he be talking about? What did his daughter do? Only one way to find out. I call the medic, and send her to Itachi's 'house'. Handing her the note to return as proof that the Akatsuki sent her.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"This is not working." I said, sitting down, next to Kakashi, now out of projectiles. He had stopped a while ago, saving some of his weapons; he understood on the fifth throw that this would do nothing, but I'm more stubborn. And weaponless.

"No." He replied, in a shocked tone, obviously sarcastic.

"Did you two seriously think that would work? This barrier is stronger then the other, and this wouldn't have worked on the other," a voice called from above, and I say Itachi sitting on a frozen tree branch.

"Give us Haruka." I snarled, reaching for a kunai to throw at him, but realize I have none.

"Not the best time. I am waiting for a medic to possibly come. Haruka isn't exactly all right today."

"What did you do to her you monster?" I demanded, enraged. Kakashi, who was attempting to stay calm, tensed.

"It isn't exactly for a physical injury. I healed the two kunai wounds while she was sleeping. And it isn't because of hypothermia either. Her tempature is normal again. It was probably nothing anyway. I just want to be sure."

"Sure of what? What do think was possibly wrong with her?" Kakashi asked, raising his headband, extremly wary of something.

"Probably going insane. It is my best guess. The only way I could explain her uncontrollable laughter over absolutely nothing. That or she was 'slap 'happy'. Or whatever that is called."

"WHAT!?" Kakashi and I shout. Haruka insane... Actually isn't that surprising with Itachi around and it is surprising she wasn't insane before. But still, not Haruka.

"Just a guess. Or that is just how she decided to react to what she thought was certain death and still living. Being slap happy is extremely doubtable. Now I must leave, in case she wakes up and does something regret able." He hopped away. Kakashi threw a kunai, Itachi flings it back. She can't...she can't be insane. Please don't let her be insane.

**-Haruka's POV-**

I my eyes flutter open, and I grin.

"Don't you start laughing again." Itachi got up from a chair and got infront of me. I giggle. I can't help it. He whacks me on the head. It hurts, and I giggle a little more. Why? Pain isn't suppose to be funny.

"Haruka, stop." he muttered softly, and I burst out into another fit of laughter. He sits there and just stares at me. Looking at what he created.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I_ do **not **own _Naruto._Haruka, who is going through some emotional issues right now, is mine though.

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_-Haruka's POV-_**

"Haruka, why are you laughing like this?" Itachi asked, for the millionth time. As my laughter continues. He is more patient then before. I just can't stop. Why is everything so funny? Why can't I control myself? Why...why....WHY? **WHY!?WHY!?WHY!? **Why can't I have the answers? Why do I have this life? Why am I laughing? Why am I becoming _this_? Why can't I be so happy? Why do I ask questions? I shake, completely shake, no longer giggling, but laughing hysterically, tears coming out of my eyes. Why DO I even _exist_ anymore?

"Haruka! Stop, just stop it. What are you trying to do? Prove? Are you trying to leave an impression? Make a point? What? Whatever it is, you've done it, now stop. A medic is coming, is that what you need?" Itachi asked, sighing. What? Does **_HE_** _care_now? No, he doesn't. He just wants to save his ass. Save himself from leader's wrath. He needed a powerful heir, which is what I was suppose to be. A weapon, not a daughter. He never cared. He never will. The only ones that cared were Sasuke and Kakashi. Who knows what he has done to them? The laughter stops, it actually stops. All tears now. I'll be hurt later, just like when I was a child. Just like then... Before I knew and saw love. Maybe it would have been better without knowing what it was. I clench my head and scream. Its too much. Why did Itachi have to cause all these problems for me?

"Haruka, stop it!" Itachi ordered, in the sharp tone he used when I was little. The obey or else tone. I continue screaming and begin beating my hands against his chest. Who am I now? When did my fear leave? When did I get the guts to do this? Why is he letting me do this?

He lets me continue to beat my hands up against him. He just sat there accepting it. I keep going at it. 10 minutes, 15, 20, 35, 40. I continue until my arms are tired and begin crying again. I shrink up into a ball, waiting for a blow away from Itachi. None comes. I open one eyes, and see him, just sitting their, forehead resting against the palm of his hand.

"You done?" he asked, staring at me. I stare blankly.

"Stay here...I'm going to send the approaching medic away." He rose from his place and hastily adds "Please don't hurt yourself..."

"GAH!" I know that scream. It's Sasuke's when he is extremely frustrated. I only heard it once, but I'd recognize that scream anywhere. I run to the window, pressing my face against the cool glass. In the distance I see two figures, at the outskirts of the barrier. They're alive...they're here. Itachi didn't kill them after their last attempt. I smile. It turns into a frown instantly. Itachi, he'll hurt them if he catches them after me, again. I got to stop them. Or leave with them. If only I can get out. If I can be free, again.

I budge the frozen window open, and jump out, ignoring the red patches in the snow, created by me. I ignore the cold too. I'm only in a pair of thin, black capris and a red tee shirt. I run across the yard, hoping Itachi won't notice I'm gone, or looking out the kitchen window. I need to protect them. I reach the edge of the barrier. They look at me in shock.

"What happened to you?" they asked, simultaneously. I'm probably a mess, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Nothing, just leave before Itachi notices your here. You can't break in, and I can't break out..."

"Itachi can get in and out just fine," Sasuke said, glaring at the ground.

"I know. You need his blood and an Akatsuki ring. He always has the ring on his finger and he's notice if I took that. Or his blood." I said, sadly, wanting to break down again. Wanting to hurt Itachi, do more then beat on his chest for about an hour. I want to cause him pain, every little pain caused in my life caused by him, multiplied by a billion-no-by infinity.

"Haruka. We'll find away." Kakashi said, softly.

"He'll find out you're here! Do you think he won't notice?"

"He already knows we are here. He told us you were going insane. We were so worried, Haruka!" Sasuke said, sitting down, across from me.

"I would say I'm going insane too!" I let out a dark chuckle, I can't help it, even if it causes them worry. It's better to worry them, then to lie to them.

"I said to stay in the room!" a voice said, darkly, behind me. I whip around. Itachi is there. Shit. He grabs my arm, and pulls me away from the edge of the barrier, glaring at Sasuke and Kakashi. "If you want to live, leave!"

Sasuke advances forward to say something. Kakashi grabs his arm and pulls him back, dragging him away. It hurts that they give up so easily, but they're safe for now.

"Why didn't you listen?" he drags me towards the house. I am beginning to hate the word why. I don't know the answers to those why questions. I don't, I doubt I ever will. I don't respond. I'm mute like I was when I was 4. I won't speak. He can't make me. I will when I feel like it.

"ANSWER!" he roared. He has had more then enough of me lately. I'm causing problems. I'm weak. I just give him a stare. Maybe I won't be hurt again if I detach myself from everything, let everything go. My memories, my emotions, my thoughts. Become a lifeless shell. That's what a shinobi suppose to be anyway. An emotionless, weapon. Doesn't ask questions. Worth a try.

He stares at me for a moment, reading me, and slaps me across the face. "There's a difference from being apathetic and a shell. Don't you dare try to be the latter!" I look down and continue to be lead around like an animal. He leads me to the kitchen and forces me to sit. I just be a ragdoll, no reaction. Just the perfect tool. Another slap. Didn't he always want me to listen? Isn't because I wasn't compliant enough why I was beaten half of the time? (The other half not being strong enough.) So why am I being exactly what I always was suppose to be causing me pain? Another why, another answerless question.

"Respond, dammit. I don't care how. Just do something!" Itachi said, hitting me on the head several times. I accept it, what I want to do would cause worse punishment then this. And it is the only way I think I could respond. Other the having another breakdown, which would probably anger Itachi further. I'm thinking like my childhood self again. I can't let it go. I never will. I could never stop him in beatings like these. A knife is drawn, pain shoots through my arm, as he beings slicing spirals down it, slowly. I jerk away, and grab the pepper shaker, the closest thing in my reach, and launch it at him.

"Finally!" He catches the pepper shaker, and sets it down at the table. He grabs my arm and heals it. I close my eyes. I'm confused. I'm afraid. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost. I want a daddy. _I want a daddy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka is mine though. All characters and plots belong to their respected owner(s).

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_-Itachi's POV-_**

What is wrong with this child? First uncontrollable laughter, then immense amount of tears and now uncontrollable rage. Since when was she like this? IS she getting comfortable enough with me to actually show emotions? Has she always been like this just afraid to show it? Has she always locked her true self away? I let her beat up against my chest, I doubt she can do serious damage, and if it makes her 'normal' again, I'd be happy-err- not happy, grateful, or contented. Much better words. Finally, after practically an hour she stops. She returns to her ball and begins crying again. I sigh, and put my hand against my forehead. What am I going to do with her? Surely the medic on the way won't be of any use.

I notice Haruka, staring at me with one eye. Giving me a look of waiting. Does she think I'd beat her right now? I'd kill her in annoyance, and I can't have her dead. I need an heir to give to Akatsuki. "You done?" I asked. I give her an emotionless expression. The child doesn't need any more problems right now. _I'd_ go insane, dealing with them. So, I'll not show any anger, annoyance, or affection to her. I'd never love her, and will never will, so I don't have to worry about that on the list. I barely have to worry about affection either. Mostly the annoyance and anger part is what I'll worry about. And that will be tough, seeing the way she is acting.

I stand up and inform her of getting rid of the medic she wasn't even aware I sent for, and tell her to stay and not to hurt herself. Like she'd listen, but it seemed nessicary. With these moods I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to commit suicide. But she better not. Leader would skin me alive.

I go downstairs and leave the house, then the permisis. 10 minutes later I find the medic, and dismiss her. She'll be of no use. I journey back and notice Sasuke's and Kakashi's chakra still at the edge of the barrier. In the same spot too! Don't they know how to give up? I come closer and notice Haruka there. Great. I can't control my anger. I snarl death threat venomously to Sasuke and Kakashi and begin dragging Haruka back. But I notice something different, she is alive, but lifeless. Why must she be so difficult? She's hurting herself and becoming weaker now. Doesn't she know there is a difference from being apathetic most of the time, and being nothing except a shell!? I voice my thoughts. She only looks down. I take her to the kitchen, and make her sit. She is being too difficult. I really don't want to have to resort to this. But she is annoying me to no end. She needs to snap out of it. This is the only way I think she can. I smack her on the head, 13 times.

"Respond, dammit!" I growled, hitting her again, "I don't care how! Just do something!" I smack her a couple more times, 4 to be exact, she doesn't do anything. This is one of the last straws, if this doesn't work, I might have to resort to _begging_. And I REALLY don't want to do that. But, my life is more important then my dignity for a few moments. I draw a kunai, ad loosely grab her arm, her left, my right, seeing as I'm in front of her kneeling on the cold tile floor. I take the kunai and begin cutting it. Starting at the top making the cuts spiral down her arm, like a stair case, going all the way around, but keepping them shallow. Just deep enough to cause pain, glaze the ends of the nerves. Finally, as I'm halfway down the arm, she recoils. I let her at least it is a response. Then she grabs the pepper shaker and launches it at me. Interesting choice of weapon. I catch it with ease.

It is set down, back on the table where it belongs. I return the kunai, to its respected place, and lightly take Haruka's arm. Her eyes are closed, her forehead creased. She is thinking and is upset with something. She wants to cry. I allow healing chakra to emit itself from my hand, and heal her arm.

"Lets go to bed," I said softly, leading her up, taking her to my room, and tucking her into my bed. She's broken. I always tried to break her as a child and she breaks now, when she doesn't need it, and causes problems. It figures. I leave the room. I won't be able to sleep tonight. Too much to worry about, and to figure out. I walk myself to the living room, and lie down on the white couch. What am I going to do with her? How will I fix her? Why am I even dealing with this? I should have took her to leader when she was young and say she was defective then have had her killed. Its to late no. If she fails, I fail and die, or be tortured and punished for the rest pf my life. Light sobs are heard above me. She must be crying. Also mummering is heard. What is she saying? I sit up, and soundlessly walk to my room, standing right outside of the closed door.

"_I want a daddy. I want a daddy. I want to be pretty like the snow. Pretty like the leaves and flowers. I want wings. I want to be free. I want to be strong. I want a daddy. I want a mommy. I want my puppy. I want a daddy." _She mummered, over and over again. Echoing herself. What is wrong with this child? What caused her to be like this? Can one near death experience after countless really cause her to snap? Reduce her to almost a childhood like state like this?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okay. First of all, hi. Secondly, read this. Thirdly (is that a word?), if I said this is coming to an end soon (a while ago), I was wrong. I was listening to 'Hand of Sorrow' by Within Temptation and for whatever reason I came up with a plot twistish thing. So expect at least 5-10 more chapters. Anyone who guesses Sasuke's and Kakashi's next plot gets a non-existent cookie. Fourthly (I don't think this is a word either), I'm trying a new writing style (or approach) for the training scene in the beginning. Tell me how it is please. I think it helps to avoid my karate jargon getting thrown in. Fifthly (and finally), thanks to all my reviewers. You're awesome and motivate me. Also thanks to the lazy readers who don't review. You're awesome too. You motivate me too, somehow. O_o (I'm still trying to figure it out) Also sorry if I got the way to get out of the pin thingy wrong. I haven't been to the my karate studio since May, and the wrestling portion part was never my strong point, so I probably messed it up. Also if the slight chance I got it right don't try it if someones foot is on you. I highly doubt it'll work, and probably will lead to injury._**

_**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Naruto. Haruka is mine though. All characters and plots belong to their respected owner(s)._

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_-Haruka's POV-_**

Stay focused. Keep your eyes focused on his chest. Left, right, duck. Don't get hit by the shuriken. Pull them out, ignore the pain, the blood. Jump over the kunai. Get on the ground, under the fire, roll over, keep rolling. Don't get hit by the senibon, as your rolling. Ignore the piercing pain. Can't let the fire hit, get burned. Don't roll into the tree. Quick get up. Pull the katana out, hit the kunai with it to deflect them. Advance, swiftly. Faster. Strike, use the opening to my advantage. Kick. Retreat, protect the face. Stop the barrage of punches. Do something right! Back up, evade, something. Don't stand there like a dope, accepting a barrage of punches and kicks, in the bloody, burnt, weapon littered clearing, surrounded by forest, the very same one where Itachi was 'killed' so many years ago, though now covered in a seemingly everlasting sheet of snow. Don't get distracted! Don't fall down.

"Get up Haruka. You are weak. You should be better by now." Itachi muttered, coldly, stepping on my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain and get the wind knocked out of me. What happened to exhaling when striking and being striked? "Get Up! Get out of the hold!" he ordered, adding more pressure to the foot. Air, need air. I need to get air. How do get out of a pin? Would I treat this the same way as a pin? Might as well.

Bring my arms back. Get in a bridge, lean to the side, lifting one arm, using the strength in the legs. Put all my weight to the side with the hand on ground, my right side. Foot is off. Get up, get up, get up. Retreat, to the tree line, where more cover exists. Run backwards, don't turn your back, idiot. Turn around to run backwards, ignore the kunai in the left shoulder blade from the foolish mistake. React, actually do what is thought. Don't trip over the tree root. Grab the katana that fell 3 feet away when falling. Scramble to my feet. quicker. Itachi is advancing. Don't let him block the path. Get around him. Get the weapon. Do something. Punch. Quick jabs, create an opening, block the kick. Keep my balance. Keep my guard up, block the incoming punches. Wait for the opening. Throw the right handed cross, pivot the back foot, get the maximum amount of power, add chakra.

"We're done." Itachi ordered, the second before the strike would've landed. I whip around, and nod. I hate sparring-more of battling- like this. He is so strong, and I'm so weak. He has experiance, sharingan, more jutsu, more of a will to fight then me. Fighting him is never fair, never will be. I'll never win. "You need a lot of improvment-"

"I know." I cut off, and began stalking towards _home_. Only training here to learn to fight in different environments and using them to my advantage. Itachi has been having me do this for 3 months now. Just starting a week after my breakdowns, which are thankfully over for now. I don't know why I finally snapped. Seriously that one near death experience shouldn't affect me that much after all of those beatings, and abuse I've undergone. Maybe because Itachi was treating me better for a while, being slightly _friendly._He's back to his cold self again. Making me sleep in the freezing room, on the hard wood floor, with just my slightly warmer attire, and an old ratty kimono. At least I know I can eat more often, and have better food then a plain piece of bread.

"You need faster reflexs, actually use your enviroment, _be able to stand on two feet without falling over_-"

"I know. Pay attention. Don't get distracted. Do things right. Block better. Don't panic. Be a little more offensive and work on the pathetic defenses I have. Use jutsu. Don't run around like a chicken without a head."

"The chicken without a head is on your don't list? Seems more like it is on your do list to me."

"It's on my don't list. I'm just not good at not doing it."

"Really?" he asked, as I trip over a tree root, landing face first in the deep snow. Come on! I'm not even fighting! I'm just walking, can't I do that right! "What are you 16 and unable to walk?" he asked, stepping over me.

"Apparently," I said, harshly.

"Are you mad at me or yourself?" Itachi asked, with a mildly amused tone in his voice.

"Both," I said, closing my arms, and closing my eyes, of course running into a try.

Itachi chuckles, and picks me up. "At the rate you're going you'll be dead from stupid injuries before we're home."

"That's what you call that prison?" I snap, shaking my head, trying to get rid of some of the snow covering me.

"Yep," he replied, rolling his eyes.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"I'm going, Kakashi. We need her back." I said, shaking Kakashi's arm off of me, as I walk out of the village gates.

"But its dangerous. The snake only wants your body and eyes!"

"I know. But, I can gain his trust and get _it!_"

"But why do you want _that? How will it help you get Haruka?_" he demanded.

"Are we even talking about the same thing?" I asked. I doubt it. He should see it clearly if we are.

"Yes, we are. But that plan won't work, even if you get _it_, it would be too dangerous. How will you get in after you have _it _Sasuke?" he asked. I simply smile and pull out a piece of paper, which Kakashi quickly reads over. He gives me a look of shock and gives it back. "Good luck. Get her back." he mummered, and turned his back to me, as I head to the sound. To the snake.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I'm updating a lot lately, mostly becuase I'm extremly happy. I am really excited about writing about Sasuke's and Kakashi's new way to get Haruka back. I'm surprised I came up with it... Anyways, on with the story! Sorry for the shortness though. Trying to get it going._**

_**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Naruto. Haruka is mine though. All characters and plots belong to their respected owner(s)._

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_-Tsunade's POV-_**

"What do you mean Sasuke left!?" I demanded, from Kakashi. I need Sasuke for a mission. He's nowhere to be found. I ask Kakashi and get a simple he left! I slam my hand against my desk, causing a crack run through it. I don't care though, I'm too ticked to care.

"He left as in he left." Kakashi stated bluntly. What does he think I'm two and can't understand his statement the first time!?

"Why'd he leave? Where did he go?" I thundered. Kakashi is in on this I know. He is defended Sasuke. He better not be betraying the village.

"He left because he has a plan to get Haruka. I'd prefer not to say where because it might mess it up. Just don't kill or stop him, please." His head was bowed as he said this. Choosing between the village and Haruka. That explains it.

"So he's doing some hair brained scheme?"

"It is more thought out and complex then the other attempts."

"What exactly is he-"

"SASUKE WAS SPOTTED AT SOUND!" an Anbu declared, slamming open my door. What _is _Sasuke's plan?

"Leave him be for now," I said, slowly. And gave him a dismissive gesture.

"Kakashi. You let him go to the enemy, without attempting to stop him, didn't you?"

"I attempted, but got convinced otherwise." he replied.

"Its still considered treason, Kakashi," I said,solemnly, grabbing a pair of handcuffs.

**-Haruka's POV-**

"Get up and pack your clothing." Itachi ordered, awakening me, from my door frame, tossing me a bag. What are we doing? Having some extended training, seeing how horrible I was yesterday.

"Where are we going?" I asked, throwing all but one outfit in the bag, the outfit I'll be wearing today; a red long sleeve, and black pants.

"Akatsuki base. You'll be my subordinate fir a while. I'm requested for missions. They expect you to be strong enough to help out now. Plus you need in field experience anyway." He said, staring at me intently. Not good. I'm not strong enough. What if there are assassinations?

"No assassinations, right?" I asked. I don't want to go through an assassination, again. I don't want to kill. I don't want to be a monster.

"It's part of the work. Now go get changed." He stepped into the hall and closed the door, waiting by it though. We're probably leaving now, wonderful. I change, and throw the dirty clothes into the bag, and leave my room, and allow myself be lead by Itachi. It's like I'm a lost puppy., but I can't do no more. And the consequences would be dire to disobey him infront of Akatsuki.

"How much longer?" I asked. We've been walking 6 hours straight. Couldn't he have picked a home closer to the base?

"Not far. Two minutes, now listen," he said, being careful to step over all of the tree roots, which I surprisingly haven't tripped over yet, " Be on your best behavior. Listen. Show the least amount of emotion. Hide your fear the best you can. Don't question anybody, and obey. Don't address anybody, without first being addressed. And show respect."

"Hai..." I replied, looking down, getting whacked in the head with a tree branch. I hate walking through dense forest. And Akatsuki. And Itachi.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry that this took a while, but I was in the hospital Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Then On Monday I got swamped with exam reviews and stuff. So, this was the last thing on my mind. I'm okay though. I didn't die, obviously.**_

_**Note: Chapters 10-15 WILL been reposted (eventually). Nothing important will change other then some really bad grammar and spelling errors. And maybe some rephrasing. I'll be doing this with all of my work. And it will slow me down, a little, but I'll keep updating. I've been trying to update at least every Sunday, if anyone noticed. Which is doubtable, seeing I have been failing at doing that, but I'm trying, for those who want to know. Also if I'm slow BOTHER ME! I'll get the point eventually. **_

_**Also, more of the Akatsuki will be in the story for a while. If I'm doing something way wrong with the character TELL ME. I've never really written most of them,and I might be off a little (or a lot) with their personalites. And I like to keep most people sorta in charcter while writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haruka is mine though. All characters and plots belong to their respected owner(s).**_

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_-Haruka's POV-_**

"So Itachi, this is your daughter. She looks old enough to join, why haven't you brought her in before?" A voice asked, from one of the men surrounding me and Itachi. The whole Akatsuki, some in a hologram like form, surrounded me and Itachi, in this weird lair. You first go in a cave and walk through it for a while, gradually getting lower and lower, and eventually there a a small barely noticeable hole in the wall, which we went through. Then about a flight of steep stairs, descending, which lead into a big open room, with what looks like hallways branching out. It's cold, damp and miserable down here. Apparently Akatsuki don't live for comfort.

"She isn't strong enough, yet, Sasori," Itachi stated, distaste evident in his voice. I thought he was suppose to be apathetic, not distastefull.

"She has been training for what 15-16 years now?" another voice sneered, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Is it because she doesn't have Mangeyoku? You can just put her in a village and make friends then kill them."

"She currently can't develop Mangeyoku." Itachi stated, glaring at me. I'm making him look bad and he is going to take it out on me, great.

"Let me see her Sharingan!" a guy in an orange mask exclaimed. Advancing towards me and grabbing my chin, looking in my eyes. "You got to turn it on!" he said, as I just stared back, into the little whole in his mask. He has Sharingan on. Is he an Uchiha? Or like Kakashi? I stare blankly back at him. Itachi said not to speak earlier. "Well, why aren't you turning it on?" he demanded, impatiently.

"Umm, I can't." Screw Itachi's order's right now. This guy is a _little _scary. Or intimidating. Either word works.

"Why not?" he sounded, slightly easy going, but his eye was glaring furiously at me.

"I don't have it." I replied, slowly, stepping back from him. I do not like his hands on me. He willingly lets go and looks at Itachi.

"What does she mean she doesn't have it?"

"She hasn't opened it." Itachi replied, glaring at me.

"How? Are you going soft?" a man with mouths on his hands called, from behind me, grinning. I snort. Itachi being nice, yeah right.

"No, I'm not. And Haruka, you remember those lessons you had on respect when you were little?" Itachi said, giving me his you-are-so-dead look. I gulp. Those 'lessons' were not pleasant. He literally beat the concepts into me. I look down a the ground, knowing Itachi will understand that as a 'I remember and I'm going to listen now.'

"You are going soft! I would think normally you would just hit or torture someone disrespecting you and ruining your reputation. Not remind them about some lectures." Another voice accused.

"Lectures? Since when did lectures involve whips and hot tar?" I mutter, biting my lip instantly. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Hot tar and whips? Is she serious?" a cold female voice asked from the left of me.

"Yes, she is, seeing as regular physical hits and starvation didn't seem to faze her at the time." Itachi replied. I could feel a glare boring into the back of my head.

"Itachi. In 6 months, she'll be joining ready or not. Until then she is your subordinate and shall be going under intense training. Some with you, some with other members if they wish to. She better be satisfactory otherwise there will be excruciating punishment, for both of you." a powerful commanding voice came from the shadows. Next to where the female voice came. Probably the leader. "Dismissed." he said, after Itachi nodded. It is so weird listening to him taking orders.

"Haruka." he stated coldly, walking towards one of the cold halls branching off from this 'room'. I follow, understanding what he meant.

We walk down the 'hall' for a while, silent, until we reach a black curtain covering an opening in the wall. I guess the Akatsuki doesn't believe in doors. "This is my room, and where you will be staying with me. Don't go anywhere without me. Some people here would love to kill you to get me in trouble." He walks in and I follow. The room is on the smaller side, but could hold two people comfortably. The stone floor has a worn and torn up black rug spread out over most of the floor, a twin bed was in the conor with a plain white sheet, and pillowcase and a black blanket. There was an old scratched up wooden bedside table next to it with a lamp, which Itachi quickly turns on, making a dim light. The was a torn up red sofa was against the wall next to a red curtain, probably covering another room or something. Itachi opens it and reveals a closet like space, filled with his clothes and stuff. He takes my bag and sets it in and pulls a pillow and blanket out of one of the piles of his stuff, next to some worn books. Life in the Akatsuki is definitely not a life of luxury. "You can sleep on the couch." he said, handing me the pillow and blanket. I nod. I'm definitely not looking forward to my future life.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I stand before the gates of sound and sigh. I can't believe I ever wanted to go here. And now I don't _want_ to go here and I end up here now. But I _have_to now. I need the ring, and the strength to join Akatsuki. I don't want to be in Akatsuki, but then I could get connections to Itachi and Haruka. I can save her from him. This is just a sacrifice I have to make.


	17. Chapter 17

_This is chapter 17. On the chapters as you may or not have noticed I have been writing the chapter number. On some of them I think I messed it up and might have confused some people, and I'm being to lazy right now to fix it. _

**_SASUKE NEVER WENT TO OROCHIMARU BEFORE. SO STUFF THAT HAPPENED WHEN HE WAS WITH OROCHIMARU, DIDN'T HAPPEN. IF ANYBODY REMEMBERS, HARUKA APPEARING STOPPED SASUKE FROM LEAVING TO GET OROCHIMARU, AND THEN ITACHI SENT SASUKE AND KAKASHI IN A COMMA FOR TEN YEARS (WHEN THIS STORY STARTS) SO THERE ISN'T REALLY MUCH OF A WAY FOR SASUKE TO GO TO OROCHIMARU._**

**_IF I GET AN AKATSUKI MEMBER AMAZINGLY OUT OF CHARCTER, WHICH IS LIKELY, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!I DO NOT WANT TO TOTALLY MESS UP THE AKATSUKI. ALSO IF YOU TELL ME TTHAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG IT WOULD BE KIND AND PREFERABLE TELLING ME WHAT AND A SUGGESTION TO FIX IT. IT IS NOT REQUIRED, BUT PERFERRED._**

_**TO ANYONE READING/HAS READ MY PEANUTBUTTER, JELLY & WHIPPED CREAM!?:** THE STORY WILL BE COMING OFF HOLD IN HOPEFULLY THIS MONTH. AS OF YESTERDAY I FOUND THE NOTEBOOK AND KNOW WHERE ALL OF BUT 2 PAGES ARE. I ONLY HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO READ MY HAND WRITING, AND TYPE IT. AND POSSIBLY REWORK ITS PLOT, SO IT'LL WORK INTO OTHER PARTS OF THE TRILOGY IT IS PART OF. (BASICALLY SO I CAN FIX THE SECOND PART, SO I CAN WRITE THE THIRD PART -_-') _

**_I MAY OR MAY HAVE NOT SAID THIS WILL BE THE LAST PART OF THE SERIES. (I'M TOO LAZY TO LOOK) BUT, THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF THIS BECOMING A TRILOGY.I AM NOT SURE AND IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS I'LL POST MY DECSION OR A POLL ABOUT IT, IF I'M UNSURE. JUST LET ME SET IT UP FOR THE POSSIBILITY FIRST. IF IT IS A TRILOGY, THE NEXT PART (by part I mean as in story) WILL BE STRANGE AND WILL NOT HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH HARUKA BUT A (CURRENTLY)NON-EXISTING CHARACTER WITH CONNECTIONS TO HARUKA. Also IF done, I would make Haruka's fate unusually cruel (or crueler then it would have been. I haven't decided if I want to be completely mean to her. But if it is a trilogy bad things will happen to her for a while. But she does get to be temporly happy.) Later, I might have details about this. But for now, I don't have any, seeing I JUST came up with the plot for a thrid part. _****_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haruka is mine though. All characters and plots belong to their respected owner(s)._**

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_-Haruka's POV-_**

"Wake, up." The voice is cold and harsh. I instantly sit up and jump to my feet, wondering where in the world I am. "Breakfast time. And it is nice to see that your reflexes are a little better. You should have noticed my walking and getting up though." I hear Itachi's critical viove. The one he always uses when evaluating me on something. I spin around, so I'd be looking at the door leaving the room, and see Itachi there, holding some of my clothes. I walk up and take them from him. "Follow," he ordered, simply

He walks out and leads me to a blue curtained room, a bathroom I realize as he pulls the curtain open. "Hurry up and get cleaned up." He handed me a black ribbion as I walked in, and he shut the curtain. I did as he said, and quickly jumped into a small, freezing, pond of water and washed myself with some soap I found on the ledge. The quicker I get this done the better. I do _not_need to get hypothermia and drown. Once I decided I was clean enough, 2 minutes after jumping in, I crawled out, shivering and chattering.

Itachi, hearing the said chattering, called "Don't stay in the water too long. It's cold. And I don't need you to die because of it." Nice for the warning, Itachi.

"I'm already out. I figured out it was cold by myself." I replied wringing out my hair, and using the ribbon to tie it in a low pony tail, leaving a little wisp on the right side of my face. I quickly throw on the clothes given: black pants, a long sleeve that is red, except for the sleeves; which are black, and a pair of black ninja shoes. I leave the room and look at Itachi, waiting for him to lead me somewhere else. My stomach growls, loudly.

"You're hungry," he stated, simply. Why? I have no clue. Is he even himself today? And why hasn't he punished me for my behavior yesterday? I'm not complaining about that though.

Feeling the need to respond, for whatever stupid reason, I mummer a "Yeah."

"You don't need to respond to me stating fact." He said. So much for my need to respond. He begins walking away, and I follow. He goes to his room and takes my dirty clothes out of my hands and just tosses them in, shocking me. Itachi is always the more organized type; not the toss your stuff on the floor and get it later type. Unless he is in a hurry, then he will do that. But he doesn't seem rushed right now, his pace seems to be quiet leisurely, and he is more easy-going, while being tense and alert. Is that even possible? I wonder if it is because there are other members here. It's not like they are going to jump out and ambush us? Or will they?

All of the sudden, I'm on the ground and on my butt. "Haruka, why did you run into me and knock yourself over?" Itachi asked, turning around, and staring at me, a _little _amusement in his eyes. I completely forgot I was following Itachi during my pondering. Should I tell him that? I might get lectured or beaten. But the same thing could happen if I don't answer or lie. What should I-

"_You're spacing out_. Of all times to start doing that again, why _now!?_" He seemed a little angry and frustrated. I haven't spaced out since before the break down and now I start to again, when my life and possibly Itachi's depended on it. I don't care about Itachi dying-actually I would be elated if he did die-but I don't want to die.

"At least it wasn't completely stupid like it usually is." I resorted, crossing my arms.

"What was it then?" he asked, sighing, probably wanting to get it overwith. He used to be amused by my ponderings when we were doing things like eating, but when in a direish situation, he probably wants to skin me alive.

"You were tenseish, so I was wondering if it was because of the possibility of ambush and if I should be worrying about that." I said, looking at the ground.

"Just get up, and don't space out again," he ordered, and began walking away, again.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

Dammit Sasuke. Why did you have to go to Orochimaru, and run into me first!? Now I'm being held in prision for treason. Why did you have to come up with a plan that betrays the village to save Haruka? And don't you know if you get into Akatsuki without killing yourself, you can never leave? _And_ _couldn't you have at least made sure I don't get sent to a cold uncomfortable prison before you left?_

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Orochimaru-sama," I said, kneeling on the ground and bowing my head, feeling absolutely disgusted with myself and my surroundings. The old snake is revolting, this room smells horrible, and I think half of the people here want to kill me. Do I really have to lower myself to this for some power?

"Sasuke, did you finally come to me after all of these years? Has it has been 10 or 11? Why did you keep me waiting so long? You do know I don't like to wait, right?" the snake hissed, looming over me. I really want to snap up and attack him right now. But I know I need to show submitance to gain the power I need to join Akatsuki, and the trust to get close enough to the ring.

"I want power, give me the power I need." I stated, dryly. _The faster I get out of here the better._

* * *

**Sorry that this took forever. It has been rewritten all execpt the author's note at the top 17 times and I still don't like the way it turned out. -_-'**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Involving the trilogy, I'm still not decided. After Haruka's mission is over (probably next chapter) anyone is welcome to private message me or review (not ammymous (SP) though, I can't reply) regarding the basic plot for the trilogy. I won't post it because some people won't want it given away or the temptation of it being right there, or to accidentally stumble on it. If you do choose to preview the basic plot of what the third plot would be if made please give me a yes or no. If yes, please realize it will not be up until Peanutbutter, jelly & Whipped Cream?is finished and the Sasuke half-sided romance (the winner of the poll forever ago) is started. And if anyone has any guesses about what it may about (it is possible to see if you squint) I would like to hear them._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haruka is mine though. All characters and plots belong to their respected owner(s). Note this applies to all chapters even if I forget it. (Like Chapter 17)_**

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_-Haruka's POV-_**

"Mission toady." Itachi said, waking me. I groan. I do not want to go on a mission. The training for the week I've been here is hell. I'm sore and tired and definitely not enthusiastic about going on field to probably get my ass handed to me like it is here. Plus I'm still recovering my chakra and a lot of skin from training with Kisame yesterday. I officially hate Sammahada with a passion. I roll over, so my face is press into the couch. I'm not getting up. "Haruka, get up" Itachi ordered, voice having little patience as he pulled me off the couch and onto the floor. Not exactly gently. I guess I'm getting up now, though.

I sit up on the cold floor yawning, barely noticing the seeping feeling going through my clothes, the left side of my shirt, which is the side that hit the hardest. I stare at Itachi, bewildered at the strange look he was giving me, until I realize that he was staring at my left side. I look and see it blood going through my shirt. Sammahada wounds apparently opened, joy. Mission without chakra, sore, tired, and bleeding. Can my day get any better?

"You trained with Kisame yesterday, didn't you?" Itachi asked, handing me a roll of bandages, soap, a towel, clothes and a black ribbon while leading me to the bathroom.

"Yep!" exclaimed, at least attempting to sound a little joyful. Instead I sounded like I wanted to kill a puppy and eat it. I need to work on concealing my emotions, or acting.

After a freezing bath and changing into all black pants and a red long sleeve (I really hate Akatsuki color at this point) and eating burnt bacon for breakfast (never let Deidara cook) Itachi and I leave for our mission. An assination of a 40 year old shinobi shinobi, who has learned some Akatasuki information and is threatening to give out the information unless given out some insane amount of money. he was last seen in grass and that is where we are headed. He is suppose to be somewhat powerful, but to me he looks like some pedophile rapist, that I don't want to be 50 feet within.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Orochimaru-sama, when are we ever going to get to any _real _training?" I growled, after a week, virtually nothing has been done.

"I don't know if I can trust you with power, Sasuke. I have a feeling you have more intentions then what you let on," he hissed, wrapping his vile tongue around my neck, tightening it, cutting off most of my air flow. Is he trying to torture me into telling him my real intentions? Why-ever he is doing this, he must be stopped, and I need to get that ring before it is too late. I reach into my kunai pouch and slice at the tongue, cutting a good portion of it off. He howls in pain and I form chidori, stabbing it in the sannin's stomach, before he recovers I have no need to stay here anymore. I'm not getting my power and I just need the ring.

Hoping the sannin won't receive help and will bleed out I run towards the room I know which Orochimaru keeps his orginal body and ring. I hastily remove the ring and run out the nearest exit and out of the village. I do not want to be attacked by the whole village for killing their leader.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

"Am I ever going to get out of here?" I weakly asked the Anbu guard guarding me today. I hate being confined to this cell. I can't escape, I'd be a real traitor. I just have to resist this urge to help Sasuke and Haruka.

"If Sasuke is ever captured or comes back." The guard's voice was cold, no respect in it. I lost all of my respect. And by the looks of it I'll be here for a while.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short. If I continue right now it would leave you at a major cliff hanger and I don't like those. Also my Internet is giving me minor problems. It stops responding, luckly I save before it shuts down, usually don't lose anything. (I type this up on the site when you upload it to the document manager. The only thing saved on my computer is my disclaimer and some rwrite stuff. My parents don't like me using a lot of space on the computer for my stories.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm alive! And updating again. I apologize for not updating in forever and no excuse should make up for it, so I'm not going to give any other then life. I've decided this is _probably_ going to be a trilogy, but will end in a way if you don't want it to be a trilogy you can stop reading it at the end of this and don't have to go on to the third if you don't want to without having things left hanging. I hope that makes sense. **

**_WARNING: Rape is implied in this chapter. Nothing graphic though._**

**_I might up the rating just because of this chapter just to be safe. I'm not sure yet._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. Haruka is my character and all characters and plots belong to their respectful owners.**

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_-Haruka's POV-_**

"A room for two," Itachi said to the hotel clerk dude at the desk, as I look around. Not exactly the nicest place to stay, but at least it isn't Akatsuki's underground cavern. The wall paper was faded and peeling and the wood floor and loose creaky and rotting with bugs crawling all over it, but it wasn't freezing and stone.

"Sure." He said tossing Itachi a key, pointing to the back towards the rooms. Real friendly, helpful service.

"Haruka come on." Itachi said, walking towards where he pointed looking for our room. He found it all the way in the back with water dripping from the ceiling in the hallway. Wonderful, maybe the Akatsuki cave is better place then this.

"Its the only place we can stay without trouble, my face is too known, and the people here won't care."

"If there are any people here."

"Good point, just put your stuff down in the room and hope they have no roaches an use mattresses not hay."

"And leave this place, never look back, find a cave, and live with wolves."

"No, and where do you come up with that stuff?" Itachi said, blinking, opening the door and setting his bag in a dry conor and putting mine on top of it.

"I don't know, but it sounds better then this. The wolves will kill the rats." I said, looking at all of the droppings.

"I don't think wolves eat rats. He was last seen in this area, why don't you look around for him, while I take care of the rats, and the bugs and whatever else that might be lurking in this room. If you find him, just find out where he is going or staying. Don't attack, he's probably stronger then you. "

"Okay. And the only way you could take care of this place is setting it on fire and burning it to the ground."

"I'll take that into consideration." Itachi said, chuckling. I sigh and walk out of the room, seriously hoping he'll burn this place to the ground.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"So you want to join Akatsuki?" the holographic figure asked.

"Yes, and I even got the ring I knew that I would require to join." I said, pulling out Orochimaru's ring and holding up.

"What abilities do you have to offer?" the voice asked.

"Sharingan."

"We already have more then one instance of Sharingan in Akatsuki."

"Itachi is going blind and Haruka hasn't opened it or recently opened it and wouldn't have much talent with it." I stated, hoping I was correct about Haruka and they haven't tortured her or anything horrible to open it.

"Haruka has had Sharingan since she was five."

"No, she hasn't. I took care of her for a time when she was five. And a more recent period where she didn't have Sharingan." Are they testing me somehow?

"And you're only trying to join to steal her away." Shit!

"No, I'm not." I said, trying to think of a lie.

"Then why are you?"

"I want to get back at Itachi." I stated. At least that isn't a lie.

"Killing other members isn't tolerated."

"There are ways to get back at people without killing them." I stated, hoping I can get in or walk away from this without getting killed.

**-Itachi's POV-**

Where is Haruka? It has been 4 hours since she left. I sigh and put on my cloak, inside-out; so only black is showing; and walk out of the room and inn, wondering what kind of trouble can she got herself into.

I close my eyes and feel around for her chakra, finding it lightly all the way across town. Did she find him and he attack her? Did she get in a fight fight? Is she dying? I dash off to the other side of the village trying to pinpoint Haruka. I stop at an alley and peer in. The target is naked and has extreme burns and a knife in his chest. A sob from the back of the alley.

"Haruka?" I asked. Approaching, and flinch as I see her trying to cover herself with ripped clothing, crying, and bleeding. I take off my cloak and drap it around, her flinching as she flinches away from me. I kneel on the ground next to her and pick her up, allowing her to get as far as she can from me, without dropping her. "Did he?" I ask softly, already knowing the answer, walking out of the alley, stomping on the targets head, cracking his skull, as I walked out of the alley, my daughter crying in my arms.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it like that. But if I don't stop there you won't see this for another couple of days. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, sorry for this being obnoxiously short and delayed, but I'm working on my rewrites and have been swamped with stuff.**

**Also if anybody wants to beta this and the rewrites (I can send portions of it right now) please do. I'm not picky, but want critique on my rewrites and REALLY need help proofreading. Contact me if you're interested. I don't bite.**

**Itachi is going to be softer. Anybody catch on to how Itachi actually refereed to Haruka as his daughter at the end of the last chapter? I read through the other chapters and see he didn't call her that once. Of course I could have accidentally missed it. -_-'**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haruka is my character and all characters and plots belong to their respectful owners._**

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_-Itachi's POV-_**

"Here's some fresh clothes. Get changed and we'll check in someplace nicer. There are leeches in the tub and shower here," I said, handing her some clothes and walking out of the room, shutting the door, and sitting down, my hand resting on my forehead. How did I let this happen to her? Why didn't I try to find her before? Why did I send her alone and weaponless? WHY? WHY? WHY? "Haruka?" I asked, knocking on the door five minutes later. I get a sob in return.

"I gonna come back in now, okay?" I said, slowly opening the door, seeing Haruka sitting on the floor shaking, in the clothes I gave her, obviously suppressing her tears. "Come on," I said, grabbing her arm, pulling her to her feet; grabbing both her and my bags. "Don't worry." I comforted, leading her out of the room. I take out a couple of paper bombs and 'drop' them on the floor as we are leaving.

A safe distance away I set them off, that 'inn' can cease to exist for all I care. And I need a diversion anyways. I lead Haruka across the street to the nicest hotel in the village. Smirking as I see it is empty for everyone left to look at the explosion. I go to their record book and put a fake name in the spot of the nicest possible room and take the key hanging conveniently on a hook. "Okay, lets go to our room," I encouraged, Haruka softly.

We make it to the extravagant room and Haruka instantly sprawls herself on the bed. "I'm sorry," she mummered.

"It's not your fault...Why don't you take a bath now? Take as long as you like."

Haruka nods and walks to the bathroom, emerging an hour later.

"You hungry?"

She shakes her head no. And lies on the bed.

"If there's anything you want just tell me," I whispered, sitting down on the other bed.

"You can't give me what I want..." she said, squirming away from me, as I got up sat on the conor of her bed.

"And what do you want?"

"_NOT YOU!" _she growled, sitting up and glaring. "I want an actual father. Somebody who actually loves and cares for me, like Sasuke and Kakashi, not someone putting up a facade due to pity or trying to save their own neck. I want Hikari. I want to give life back to that old man that you made me assassinate. I want to be free. I want to live in Konoha as a civilian with Sasuke and Kakashi. I want to be a normal person. I don't want to be a shinobi. I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to be a tool. I don't want to be a dead puppy. I don't want to be strong. I don't want to be a weapon. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in Akatsuki. I want you dead. I want love. I want to be able to cry. I want to be a child again...I want a daddy..._I want to be pretty like the snow_." Haruka ended up shaking throughout her rant, and lying down as she whispered her last want, more to herself than to me.

"Haruka-" I began, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"_**GET AWAY**_!" she shouted, slapping my hand away.

"I'm sorry...Take your best shot." I whispered, hanging my arms uselessly by my side. I can't give her what she wants and have only hurt her in her life. "I deserve it." I added quietly.

She sits up and growls, and begins lashing out at me. Blindly throwing punched at me, mostly hitting my chest. Like she is an upset child, having a breakdown, again. But it's best to let her. She needs to recover, so she can meet the Akatsuki's expectations. She continues on for half an hour and collapses, proping her head on my chest trying the hold in her sobbing.

"You can cry," I whispered and she burst into teats.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry, no excuse for how late this is other than I've been busy, my plot bunny has died several times, and I've been lazy. I'm so sorry. Hopefully this chapter isn't horrible like the last chapter was. Itachi is becoming a big softie and it annoys me. This chapter is a little fragile with what I want to do with it and hopefully I didn't break it. Also more difficult to write seeing as my stories (at least I think) mostly are ran by dialogue (like a play sorta) and this chapter seems to lack it. Also with softer Itachi I have problems writing in his point of view. Or I'm just being difficult toady. Also note this has been written at LEAST 9 times before I have decided to post it. I just can't get it right. It got shortened a lot, but I get to establish some things before getting to one of my favorite parts in this story, involving a frozen lake and a long conversation about snow. And then you'll all hopefully get why it is brought up a lot in this story. _**

**_Also as promised Brooke (hopefully you have started to read this) this chapter is dedicated to you. And sorry about sending the gaint email at the end of the school year that froze your computer. Next time I want to send you some story stuff I'll do it in smaller chunks. Or I'll post them here..._**

**_Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haruka is my character and all characters and plots belong to their respectful owners._**

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_-Itachi's POV-_**

I turn the page of my book finishing yet another chapter, wondering if I should wake up Haruka from her nightmares again. She is thrashing around and I really want to wake her up, but when I woke her up previously she got more afraid of me then what she was imaging...or reliving. The shock, which is probably the only reason I could have touched her last night, wore off and she is afraid- no terrified of me. Like she was afraid I would touch her like _that_. I'm not that low though.

After a shriek from her sleeping form I decide to wake her. I put a hand lightly on her shoulder and give her a little shake. Her eyes snap open and she instantly leaps back, and gives me a look of pure fear. "Haruka," I start my voice as gentle as possible, but I stop when I see her flinch and try to cower farther away. I turn around and walk to the other end of the room and sit down, going back to my book. Best not to push her. I look up when I hear her stomach.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, staring, which probably wasn't the best idea seeing as the more I looked at her the smaller she tried to make herself. As if she can get small enough she would become invisible. I look away as soon as I notice this.

I sigh after she doesn't reply for several moments. "Tell me when you decide and I'll call room service for it." She just looks down and curls up in a ball.

I pick up my book again, but glance up every few moments to check on her. She doesn't move. And falls back asleep on the ground. I get up and tuck her into her bed, hoping she won't have another nightmare.

Sure enough the nightmares start again, and she is going through horrible moments in her mind. I shake her awake again and her reaction was the same as earlier- her trying tgo get as far as she can from me and curling up again.

I return to my little spot and go back to my reading, evenetually I see her get up and go towards the bathroom. The water is turned on and I assume she is going to take another long bath.

After 2 hours I set the book down and order some food, knocking on the door glad to hear Haruka, meaning she is still alive. Keeping her alive being a very big concern, she hasn't been suicidal before but with the breakdowns she's been having this could very well break the very thin ice she was standing on.

Moments before food arrives she leaves the bathroom, unuasually pale. She walks on at the edges of the wall, as if they would protect her, and never took her eyes off me as if I could lash out and attack her any moment. "I ordered some food: rice balls, dumplings, sushi, green tea, and ice cream. I figured you would want to eat. You aren't sick though, are you? You look pale."

She looks down again and squirms under my gaze, which I quickly avert from her. After a few moments she finally mumbles, "No." Her first words since last night and it is now 5 in the afternoon. But at least it is progress. There is a knock on the door and I instantly take up a transformation jutsu, to disguise myself, and take the food from the girl at the door. I take half of it for myself, but leave all the ice cream, and set the rest on Haruka's bedside table.

She eventually touches the ice cream and picks at the rice balls and dumplings, but still barley ate. At least it is something. After I realize she won't touch any more of the food I put it in the miny fridge in her conor of the room, trying to ignore her flinching as I come over and pass by her.

An hour later she is at the window leaning into the glass asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey, its been a while...only five months...which is really close to half a year...the line to kill me starts over there... I'm sorry and hopefully won't do something like this again. I kind of went on a temproray hiatus and forgot to tell anybody. This story isn't on hiatus anymore though. I'll try to get an update a week to every two weeks for now on. Hopefully I'll be able to do this time. Also you may or may not have noticed last chaoter that I said this chapter is where all the snow dstuff is explained, and other things happen to Haruka, well I lied. That is next chapter._**

**_And yes I know my chapter count thingies below are almost ALL horribly incorrect, but I really don't have the patience to go fix them. Hopefully this chapter is really chapter 22 like I claim. Sorry for the shortness, it should be longer considering how long it took to get this out, but it isn't._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haruka is my character and all characters and plots belong to their respectful owners._**

**_HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!_**

**_Chapter 22_**

**_-Itachi's POV-_**

_Thud_

"Haruka... Are you alright?" I ask, snapping up from my book as she falls to the floor.

She simply tremors. I walk up to her, and gently pull her up as she cringes away. I wince, but freeze as I see a glimpse of red and black out the window.

"We gotta go...unless you want to return to Akatsuki base." I said, slowly. Of course they would send somebody to find us, it has been a while since the assassination, which they undoubfully know about, and we haven't returned. Now we'd got to go somewhere hidden, at least if I want Haruka to recover. After such a thing the Akatsuki will tear her apart.

"Go where they're here for us, aren't they?" she asked bitterly, tears steaming down her face, as she pulls away and retreats to her corner.

"I might have a place. It isn't as nice as here, but we can lay low for a while there?"

"What is it a cheery cabin in the woods, like _home_?" Her voice was mocking and the word home was said in contempt. Well, anger is better than suicide--and I do deserve some of it.

"Actually, yes it is. Eat while I pack some stuff..." I walk the closet and pack as she eats her breakfast, silently and as far as possible from me.

She finishes as I toss her a heavy coat, and walk out of the door. I don't have to look to know she is following. I know she's more afraid of them then me. The sound of her foot steps also help.

* * *

I lean against a tree as Haruka catches her breath. Our escape from the village had to be quick to be unnoticed, and she isn't used to running that fast--especially through the snow that is several feet deep. It goes up to our knees here, and chakra control doesn't help much.

"Do we have to go through a lot of this snow?" she asked.

"A little. Will you be okay alone for a while?" She nods and I walk away with a shadow clone shaped like Haruka (that made Haruka sized footsteps), and begins leading a trail for others. They'll figure it out eventually, but I don't need to give them a direct trail to us. That is idiotic.

Two hours later I'm tree hopping back to Haruka, and find her laying in the snow, unconscious, and lips blue.... _wonderful_.

I pick her up and start tree hopping towards the cabin. Cursing myself for leaving her like this.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So over two years since I last updated...whoops? I got no excuse-line to bludgeon me to death is to the right. Umm hopefully I'll finish this story soon, but I'm honestly not that into it any more. I haven't seen or read _Naruto_ in 2 years, so I got no idea what is going on and I just got a lack of interest now. But I'm determined to finish this up so here I go bear with the plot twists (well if you can even remember the plot at this point).**

Also note Ayame is the noodle makers daughter and as noted (briefly) in_ I Have to Take Care of THAT! Are You Kidding Me!_Is Haruka's mother that Haruka claimed to see murdered by Itachi when she was little.

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything except my characters and my plot.

HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!  
Chapter 23

* * *

Itachi's POV

I pick up the half frozen form and begin to tree hop to the secret cabin to treat for hypothermia-again. Honestly, she can be so much trouble sometimes, but I really can't be too mad at her right now.

Luckily for Haruka the cabin is only 20 minutes away running at my top speed. I can treat her quickly. I dispel the complex gen jutsu upon arrival, and smile at Ayame when she answers the door.

"Itachi-is that her!" an expression of shock is on Ayame's face.

I nod and enter the cabin. "Everything, unfortunately, is not going according to the plan. In fact the situation is really bad." I lie Haruka down on the couch and retrieve a few blankets from the closet and promptly covered her.

"You said I would never see her. That I would never hear from you again! What is going on? Am I safe? What happened to her?"

"The situation is different now. I got to change the plans. You are safe, there is no way they can find this place. They assume you are dead they won't ever look for you. And we really need a place to hide." I sigh, all of this is exhausting, but there is really nothing else I can do.

"So she isn't going to be forced to join the Akatsuki now? Why are you hiding from them?" She sat down next to Haruka's unconscious form. In a quieter voice "She looks broken. How does she handle the abuse? How much did you abuse her?"

"Right now if she were to go to the Akatsuki she will break down. She was raped and she's not...she should...it's bad... I'd figured she'd recover best here. I was considering getting my brother and his mentor-they care;but they're male and she wont be able to handle it." A look of horror is on Ayame's face, but I continue "As for the abuse, she can cope. It is awful...I'm still able to maintain some of it as illusions, she can't tell-but the affects they're still there. She's had a mental breakdown once, and she has issues, but she can function enough." I look away, and get up signaling the end of this conversation. I don't want to talk about the awful things that have had to be done, my damaging facade for evil.

"And you can't get her out?" Ayame questioned.

And the guilt. "No, I can't... I need to rest and it's probably better that I'm not the person around when she gets up. Do you mind?"

"Can I tell her?"

I stay silent for a moment, complicating the possible results of Haruka getting sensitive information. I look over at Ayame, lightly running her fingers through Haruka's hair. Finally after a long beat "You can tell her who you are, and that I hid you. That you didn't really die before her eyes. She needs a mother right now. Don't tell her the hows and the whys, but who you are that's fine."

I walk out of the room and leave them alone, and go to bed. Fixing stuff is going to have to come later.

**AN: Bet you didn't see that coming (I didn't either so surprise plot twist)! Short chapter, but I'm hoping to maybe start updating regularly soon. Next chapter is half written in my mind so it'll probably be here by Saturday. I won't ask for reviews because I am clearly undeserving of them for pulling a 2+ year disappearing act (I promise I will find a way to make it up to people who are still somehow reading this).**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my characters and my plot.

AN: Due to the site eating my formatting ~ would be the equivalent to a long dash. I apologize for the oddness, but I don't have the patience to figure out where my long dashes are going. If someone knows please tell me though!

HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!  
Chapter 24  
~Haruka's POV~

I slowly awaken and sense a hand on my shoulder. I bolt up and see a vaguely familiar women. I look around and see an unfamiliar environment I tense. Slowly I ask "Who are you?"

She offers a smile and then "Ayame, your mother."

My blood runs cold and I stand up. "Bullshit!" is all I say before running out the door in a random direction~the memory of her brutal murder plaguing my mind. Itachi stabbed her several times~there was so much blood...there is no way she is alive! This has to be some sick joke! I l let out a strangled scream and pick up my pace; praying that the blood and her screams will leave my mind.

After running for what has to be about an hour, I stumble upon a frozen lake. I plop down at the edge of it, and stare blankly at my reflection on the ice. Everything around me is so pretty~the ice has a cold gleam, the pristine white snow glitters in the sunlight~ and then there is me, the interloper invading all of its beauty. The daughter of Uchiha Itachi: the abused child, the little girl who watched her mother die, the heartless bitch that killed an old man in cold blood, wannabe shinobi that touched by that old man; contaminated, dirty that is all I am. My bleak reflection stares back at me; I don't belong amongst all of this beauty.

I weakly rub my wrists, and then let out a sob. I have no place and nothing I do is right. I pull up my sleeve and look at the marks of my failure on my wrists. I pull out a kunai and create another. It slices deep and the blood wells and I let out a grin as I watch it drip, leaving a pile of red on the ice and snow. I hold out the arm, and it drips onto the reflection of the broken girl, with the mad coal black eyes. I let out a giggle~she looks miserable.

~~~~~~~~~  
AN: **Really** short again, but it's letting me update quickly and get back into the swing of the story. It has been too long since I have written and I'm trying to get a feel for the characters might be another part up later tonight; I'm not sure. Review if I have been forgiven for my extended absence, if not I will understand why you are withholding it.

Sent from my iPad


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Due to the site eating formatting ~ is still the equivalent of a long dash. If someone know how to fix this problem PLEASE tell me. I love my long dashes.

Note: I have no intent in offending anyone in this chapter. If I have I apologize.

Disclaimer: don't own anything other than my plot and my characters

* * *

HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!

Chapter 25

Haruka's POV

A crunch behind me in the snow, and I whirl around. Itachi is behind me staring at me with an expression that I can only describe as dumb shock.

He approaches me slowly as if I am a wild animal. I back away. I don't want to be anywhere near him. I cannot deal with him right now. My foot is now on the ice and as I put pressure on it I can hear the sound of it beginning to crack. Itachi does to.

"Haruka, come here and lets get your wrist wrapped up. We can talk about whatever~you can do what you want, but you got to get off the ice." His tone is gentle and cajoling, as he continues to approach me as if I have become feral.

"Back away!" I replied, and he slowly did. Until he is about 15 feet away.

"Haruka, get off the ice" He reiterated.

"Go further back" my voice is shaky, but he complies; glancing at the thin ice and the blood freely leaving my wrist with weariness and what may pass as concern. Once he was a good 30 feet away, I step off the ice, leaving tiny cracking patterns behind. He begins to take a step closer again, and I go back towards the ice. He stops. "Sit down" is all I say.

He complies and then speaks, "You need to put pressure on your wrist, wrap it up...or let me come and heal it"

My eyes narrow and a feeling of anger overwhelms me. "And why should I!"

"If you don't you're going to bled out and die!" His voice is sharp no, and he makes a motion to get up, I move closer to the ice. I can jump through it before he gets there. He stills. "Haruka, stop this and lets talk. You don't have to do this. You don't have die!"

The anger turns to rage. "AND WHAT IF I WANT TO!"

"You don't~"

"REALLY! THERE IS NOTHING FOR ME! I'M BROKEN! I'M DIRTY, ABUSED, AND BROKEN! I'M A CONTAMINATION. I WANT TO ESCAPE, BUT I CAN'T! I JUST want to be free, but I can't" My voice cracks, and the tears are coming out again.

"Haruka, just cover you wrist and step away we will deal with this. It'll be okay"

"No it won't!" I take a deep breath turn around and jump onto the ice. It lets out a resounding crack as I fall through. I see Itachi racing towards me...too late. As the frigid water takes me and, as I sink, I let out my breath and smile. I'm free. My lungs fight for breath and the water overtaking them, but I ignore it, and just watch what is around. There are fish around, I wonder if they are cold. Shadows begin to surround me and as the one overtakes me and I fade to the darkness all I can think is that I'm finally free. Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't do it for me, but I finally have. I'm finally free...finally free.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up most likely on Thursday. Don't worry this isn't the end.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my plot and my characters

HE Took HER! And WE Want HER Back!

Chapter 26

Haruka's POV

It is dark, but I am warm...and content. If I knew happiness, escape, and freedom were so easily gained, I would have jumped through some ice a long time ago.

I just wonder why it is so dark...I always thought there would be beauty, but it seems like I'm looking through the world through closed eyes. Maybe that is it! My eye are just closed!

I struggle to open them, my lids are just so heavy...but eventually my efforts are rewarded-there is light and I'm staring at a...ceiling? Confusion courses through me, but it quickly turns to dread as a seemingly familiar and simultaneously unfamiliar female voice exclaims, "Itachi! She is waking up!"

Ice runs through my veins and I clench my eyes close-wishing for the warm happy darkness to return. No. No. No. Not Itachi! I am dead! I am free from him and the pain! Why can't I be free!? Did he save me? What didn't he get about me _wanting_ to be free of him!? Couldn't I have just this one thing? And _how _did he manage to do it, dammit?

I'm pretty sure the strangled cry I hear is coming from my own throat. But I don't care. Instead of getting the freedom I crave, I am placed right back into my perpetual hell. What did I do to deserve all of this?

"Haruka, open your eyes and look at me please." It is a gentle voice, but it belonged to _him_. Itachi. He is the cause of all this pain. The root of all evil. I let out a piercing scream in reply-eyes remaining blessedly close.

A hand gently places it on my shoulder and the icy blood freezes in me freezes completely over. No touching. It is bad. Memories of now and _then..._with that _beast in the alley_ muddle together. I thrash around trying to get away from the hand. No. No. No. This...these memories are so much worse then Itachi. The hands try to hold me down and I'm screaming, crying, and thrashing-a desperate animal trying to escape. No.

The hands quickly remove themselves, suddenly as if they had been burnt. I move to a huddle, breathing heavily, crying; refusing to open my eyes and face anything. Suddenly I feel a pinch in my skin and the injection of a pleasantly cool liquid. Ut makes me feel heavy and like I'm going to fade away.

I want to fade away.

But before my mind does, I hear Itachi's voice. "I need to take care of something. If she wakes up and acts like that again, just inject her with this."

The words don't make sense, but it doesn't matter...the darkness is too inviting.

Kakashi POV

I stare out the prison door in dumb shock. The ANBU prison guard in front of me had unlocked and opened my cell door. "Is this some kind of trap?" I ask, cautiously.

The guard, sighs-evidently annoyed. The mask is removed and Uchiha Itachi is standing before me. "Things are complicated." He stated. I leapt up into a fighting stance and tensed. He shook his head. "I'm not here for that...don't concern yourself with anything other than I'm breaking you out and bringing you and my brother to Haruka for the time being."

I slowly nodded and then frowned. "Sasuke is not here."

Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance before placing the mask back on. "Of course he isn't." He muttered under his breath, before grabbing my arm. "Come on. I can find him later; Haruka needs at least one of you now."


End file.
